


I'm Here for You

by Technogirl123



Series: I'm Here for You [1]
Category: Youtubers, alter egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anxiety Attacks, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123
Summary: It has been a couple years since you have seen your two best friends. With moving, work, and life in general getting in the way, you all lost track of time. So, you were surprised to have one of them call you suddenly and invite you to a get away vacation to catch up!Little did the three of you know, that it would be a life changing trip.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Ego, JackSepticEye/Reader
Series: I'm Here for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Surprise Call!

_The cool morning dew clung onto the grass that brushed lightly against my skin. I looked around from the small hill that I was standing on. There were tall trees surronding the feild while the sun warmed my skin. The sound of children laughing caught my attention, I turned and smiled when I saw them. Down the hill was a small lake with a towering willow tree. By the shore of the lake, there were three children playing. A little girl was running around, her short curls bouncing as she laughed. She had on a light blue dress with dark blue flowers printed all over. She was trying to catch one of the other kids who was avoiding her. The other two were both boys, a couple years older than the girl. The had the same colored hair and were laughing alike. They had on button up shirts with tan pants. Three pairs of shoes were sitting by the lake while the kids continued their game of tag. I sat down ontop of the hill, laughing with the kids._

_"(y/n)."_

_I jumped from hearing another voice behind me. I turned around, but there was no one there. I turned back towards the lake and was startled by what I saw. The little girl was staring up at me, tears staining her cheeks while she held the boys shoes. I stood up and wanted to comfort the little girl._

_"(y/n)!" The voice boomed in my ears, causing me to fall onto my knees. I looked for the child again, and saw that she was gone. The sky became darker and the air got colder and tense. As if the ground dissapeared, I felt myself falling through the world._

"Oh my god!" I yelled catching my breath. My roommate stood over me looking pissed off, which was her usual look. I dried off the cold sweat off my forehead and moved the blankets off my legs. "Now, why are you yelling at me!" I rubbed my sleep filled eyes and yawned. My dream floated around my mind, why was I all of a sudden having this dream all the time. It wasn't a very fond memory.

"Dude! Your are supposed to be at work! Like right now!" I looked up at her puzzled.

"Nah dude, it's my day off."

"No, yesturday was your day off! Funny thing about sleep is the day changes. If you wouldn't stay up so late, you might have a better memory of the date!" She rushed out of my room with a huff. I sat up quickly and look at the clock. Shit, it's 11:00! I threw on my uniform and ran down the stairs. I rushed past my roommate and grabbed her bagel from the toaster.

"Really (y/n)!"

"I'll pay you back!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to my car.

The drive through town was nice and relaxing, when you were on time. It always seemed like when I am running late to anything, everyone decides to go for a drive. Hopefully, I'll just be a half hour late today. I wanted to bang my forehead on my steering wheel.

Eventually, I make it into to work. My manager ask me why I am late again and I decide to be honest with him. He wrote me up anyways since this is the third time this month that I have arrived late. "I know you enjoy recording and things, but keep in mind when you work and get some sleep." He told me as I walked out of his office and clocked in.

The day dragged by and finally it was time for me to clock out. I wave goodby to my coworkers and head back to my car. The evening sun was warm on my skin after being inside the cool building all day. I open my door and flop down into the drivers seat. "The roommate is working nights so ill have to come up with dinner while I record." While heading home, I think over my meal options.

About five years ago, I started up my own Youtube channel. I was a Lets Player and I mostly played story based games rather than multiplayer games. I would on occasion play them if my audience asked enough for it. I have about 5.5 million subscribers and for the most part they were all nice.

I decided on chicken ramen with a soft boiled egg. It was easy to cook and stayed hot for a while. I tend to forget that I have food when I'm working. While the egg is cooking, I figure I should make an outline for what I want to record. I will be recording a fan favorite game, Subnautica. I beat the game a while back, but the fans enjoy watching me explore futher and build newer things. I also think they just enjoy my ramblings when I am hunting for resources. I started writing down the goals for the episode when my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"(y/n)?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Mark?"

"Oh my god! Yeah it's me!"

"No way! It's been forever since we have talked!" I was generally excited. Mark and I had been best friends since middle school. We got stuck in the same English class and ended up being partners for a group project. He invited me over to work on it, but we ended up playing video games instead. After that, we were like siblings all through high school. We parted way sand went to different universities but stayed in contact. He went off to study biomedical engeninering and I went off to pursue the arts. During college, we became to busy and lost contact. It has been a couple years since we last talked, so this was a complete surprise!

"How have you been! I had your number still, but I wasn't sure if you changed it or what to say after so long. Sorry about that by the way." He sounded sincere. Man, I missed him.

"I've been good, and I could have called you too. So don't feel too bad, life just got busy."

"That is true. So, what have you been up too?"

"Just working my day job and doing Youtube still." I leaned against the counter so I could try and keep an eye on my dinner. "How about you?"

"Just working on uploads and such." He's lucky that Youtube is his main job. He has almost 25 million subscribers and uploads two videos a day. I feel bad for his editor.

"That's good, not to be weird but i watched your latest video. I think it was 3 scary games? Regardless it was great!"

"Thanks! I watched some of your Subnatica videos! That was really smart with how you built your base. Kinda like you merged my base with Sean's." I laughed.

"Honestly, I just bullshitted my way through the first play through."

"Well, doesn't every gamer?" We both laughed and kept going back and forth on what was new in our lives. We talked for a while until I smelled something burning.

"Oh shit!" I rushed to the stove to see the water had evaporated and the ramen noodles had burned to the pan. "Mark I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I just burnt my dinner to hell and back. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah! That's fine, I got some news I forgot to tell you. Got caught up in catching up!" I heard him slap his knee and laugh at his own bad joke. He cleared his voice when he noticed I hadn't laughed. "Tough crowd, but yeah we can finish talking tomorrow. Have a goodnight and good luck on dinner!"

"Thanks Mark, have a goodnight too." I set my phone down and turned back to the stove. "I wonder what this important thing is he needs to tell me." I shrugged it off for the night and decided to order a pizza.


	2. Let the Planning Begin!

The first thing I noticed was the morning sun peeking through my curtains. The next thing was the fact that I could not sit up. I opened my eyes to see my plate from dinner still sitting on my desk and my hand resting on my computer mouse. Dang, I fell asleep while editing again.

I forced my numb back to straighten and stretched my arms out. My computer had gone to sleep from the lack of activity, but it didn't close out of my editing pages. I figured I should finish it so I could upload it today.

I pressed the upload button and stood up from my desk. Plate in one hand, I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. The toaster was still warm letting me know that my roommate just left. I grabbed a Pop Tart and started some coffee. While the coffee started to brew, I looked around at our little apartment. The kitchen was open to the living room where we had the couch as the main divider. Our tv was on the wall and had book shelves on ether side, filled with movies and books. The coffee finally finished up and I started looking for a mug.

I went back to my room with my Pop Tarts and coffee. I set my breakfast down and changed into clean sweat pants and a shirt. I lay back into bed and go to my channel to check on the new video. Lots of good feedback along with a couple of complaints. I go through the comments, liking and responding to the ones I liked. I looked over at my subscription and noticed Mark had his newest video up. "Oh! How could I have forgot that he called." I decide to wait a bit before I try and talk to him again.

After a couple hours of watching various youtube videos, I end up on Sean's channel. It's been a while since I have talked to him too. Sean and I were best friends as well. Well, maybe not as close as Mark and I; he was like my older brother. Sean, however, was my first crush. As I got to know him through Mark, I realized it would be better if we stayed as friends. A part of me still thought about what would have happened if I hadn't pushed him away. I shake my head and go back to the video.

The clock on my computer was showing that it was 3:00, and my stomach was growling for food. I suppose the Pop Tarts were not enough. I head to the kitchen and shoot Mark a message.

Hey! Are you free to talk?

A couple of minutes go by and I set my phone down. I start digging through the fridge for something for lunch.

Ten minutes goes by of silence. The water is boiling for round two with the ramen. I start playing music to add some noise.

Twenty minutes go by. He must have been busy, oh well. I sit on the couch with my lunch and turn on the tv. Nothing is on really but again, background noise.

Almost an hour later and my phone rings. I almost jump off the couch in surprise. I walked over and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey (y/n). Sorry about taking forever to respond. I was finishing up editing a video. If I step away from the computer, it'll never get done." He laughed a little.

"Totally understand. I ended up falling asleep at the computer last night."

"Yeah, I have done that a couple times. Did you end up fixing something else for dinner after the loss of the ramen?"

"I just ordered pizza, simple fix." I chuckled and walked around the couch. I always end up pacing when I'm on the phone. Unless I'm doing something that needs my attention. Obviously, that doesn't matter since i ruined my dinner last night anyways. "So, what was the news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! I almsot forgot again! Well, I was thinking with it being our ten year anniversary of being high school graduates, I thought we could go away on a vacation!" I was shocked for a moment.

A vacation! That would be great, but this is so sudden. I didn't even realize that it has been this long since I have seen Mark. "I understand if this is all of a sudden but I was talking to Sean and he liked the idea. He misses you too." The smallest feeling of warmth hit my cheeks. I brushed it away quickly. "I also understand if you're busy with work and your channel, but I wanted to invite you. It was like the three of us against the school back then, and it only felt right taht you join us."

I quickly started thinking about how many vacation days I had. Considering how long I have been working there without a vacation, I could probably convence my manager to two weeks. Even with me being late a lot, I was one of the better employees and I could get away with extra sick days or PTO.

"So, do you need time to think or?" His voice trailed off. I forgot I was still on the phone, so lost in thought.

"Sorry Mark! I was going over my vacation days at work. Count me in!"

"Awesome!" I could hear him catching his breath.

"You alright over there? Sounds like you're out of breath?"

"Victory dance?" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"You are so weird."

"Hey you're friends with me, what does that say about you!" If he was standing in front of me, I would have stuck out my tongue. I still did just for my own entertainment.

"Anyways, what's the plan then? I at least need to know when so I can tell my manager."

"Right, I think we are going to Ireland. Sean said if you wanted, we could stay at his families cabin. It'll just be us there, still somewhat close to civilization so we can get food, but then we can just relax and hang out!"

"That sounds awesome! Well, now I just need to get a plane ticket."

"Sean said he would buy your ticket and I can pick you up from the airport since I can drive. I'll probably get there a day earlier. I'm planning on being there in a week."

"That'll give me enough time to talk to my manager. I'll ask for two weeks off so even if we leave earlier, I can have a long vacation." He laughed.

"I was planning on staying there for a month honestly, I think Sean was too."

"I could maybe get a month off. I'll have to sweet talk the manager."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble (y/n). I'll call Sean and have him email your ticket to you. Can you send me your email?"

"Sure, so I guess I'll see you in a week?"

"Yup! It's gong to be awesome! Bye bye!" I hit the end button and immidetally sent Mark my email. After a couple seconds he sends me a thumbs up. I almsot skip around the apartment, I'm going to see them in a wekk! I have missed them so much over all this time and finally I'll see them. I resist the urge to call my manager to ask for the time off right now.

_I can do that tomorrow at work. Just going to relax and enjoy the rest of the night._

I decided to go to bed early, so that tomorrow will come faster.


	3. The Dream

Going between work, sleep, and generally annoying my roommate with my excitement; the week went by quickly. All of a sudden, it was the night before my flight to Ireland. I texted Mark asking if it was cold or hot so I can pack accordingly. Otherwise, I was ready. My phone went off to let me know he had responded.

You ready for tomorrows flight? 

Yeah, just nervous to fly alone. I have been on a plane before but not by myself. I hope I find my way ok. 

You'll be just fine. If you need help just give me a call, or ask someone.

I should be fine, but I'll call you if I need help I'm going to go to sleep so I will see you tomorrow! Mark said bye and I went ahead and started charging my phone. I double checked all my bags and laid down in bed.

_I'm going to be in Ireland tomorrow._

The excitement woke me up again, and all I could do was stare at the ceiling.

_What will I say to Sean when I see him?_

My anxiety started up as I began to drift off to sleep.

_It was cold. What I thought was my bed turned into damp grass._

_Where am I?_

_I sat up and glanced around. A large willow tree tossed back and forth in the wind. The small lake under the tree had small waves moving over the surface and splashing on the rocky sides. Wait, I know this place. This is where my dream was last week. Where the three kids were playing, but this was different. It was much darker, colder, and all in all creepier._

_I stood up and looked over the other side of the hill where I woke up. A woods crept around the fields edge and casted even more shadows onto the dark greens. The field I stood in was large but was fully surrounded with the forest. An eerie sound crept from the tree line towards me._

_"(y/n)." It's ghastly whisper made my body shiver with goosebumps. I had a fight or flight instinct as the trees rustled around me._

_"(y/n)!' The whisper turned into a yell, making me jump into a run. I bolted for the lake and lost my footing. I rolled and almost fell right into the water. I slowed myself down just in time to stay dry. The wind picked up and whipped my short hair around. I struggled to stand up from the intense wind, but I managed to look back up at the hill._

_Someone was standing there. It looked like me but not at the same time. She had a darker look about her. Her hair had a glowing blue hue to it but also a darker hue surrounding her. The scariest thing was her eyes, even from this distance I can tell they were a neon blue. They burned through me when she glanced in my direction. Her outfit looked like something out of a fantasy game. A long, black trench coat flapped around her knees and I couldn't tell if her shirt and jeans were black as well. The second most unnerving thing I could see, was what I could assume was a sword on her back. The hilt stuck out just enough to warn me that it was a large blade. She turned slightly towards me, and I swear I could see her smile glowing._

_"Don't worry, you'll meet me soon enough."_

_Before I could even ask any questions, I felt myself falling through the air. The cold air whipped past me until I landed into my bed._

I bolted up right in bed with a racing heart. I looked around to make sure I was alive and safe. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, that is one way to wake up." I mumbled to myself. The clock blinked at me saying it was 7:00. I needed to be at the airport by nine. I took a deep breath to calm down and started getting ready for the long day ahead. Since I woke up an hour too early, I decided to double check that I sent enough videos to an editor I hired for the time I'm gone. Over the last week, I worked extremely hard on making enough content to keep posting so no one will notice that I'm gone. Somehow I managed to get it done, and still get a couple hours of sleep.

It's 7:45, so finally it's time for me to start leaving. I made a request for an Uber driver to come as soon as they can. In about five minutes I'll be headed to the airport.

My driver dropped me off in front of the airport and helped me gather up my luggage. I consulted my ticket to see where I needed to be. 

_Of course, it's on the opposite side of the airport._

I hurried through the main doors with my backpack, duffle bag, and large suitcase. I had my laptop with me so I could watch some movies on the ride to relax. I rushed past people, apologizing when I bumped into them but didn't slow down. Finally, after what felt like a marathon later, I got to my terminal. The flight attendance made an announcement saying the plane will be ready to board in about five minutes.

_Just made it, I should let Mark know._

Hey Mark! Just letting you know that I made it to the plane and I'm about to board it!

That's awesome (y/n)! Give me a call when you land. I'll be there when your estimated to land, but still you know?

Yup I will call you! See you in a couple hours!

The attendant called out for my group to go ahead and board. I put my phone in my pocket and headed towards the door.

After finishing two Harry Potter films, an announcement came over saying that we will be landing in the next fifteen minutes. I was stuck in the seat farthest from the window, I was hoping to be able to get a sky view of Ireland. After a little bit of time, we started slowing down and landing. I closed my eyes to calm my nerves.

_This is the worst part of flying._

I could feel the wheels hit the runway as we skidded to a slow stop. I could finally take in a solid, normal breath as we coasted to the terminal entrance. The ladies came over to let us know we could start gathering our things and leave the plane. 

After making my way from the crowd of people, I got hit with a wave of pure nerves and anxiety. I was meeting my two best friends, I'm in a different country, and I just survived my first solo plane ride. I wanted to curl up in a ball and just wait for everyone to leave, but I needed to get outside. I grabbed my phone and called Mark.

"Hey! I can't talk too long but I'm in the airport. Are you out front?"

"Yeah! I'm in a black sport car. Sean got a rental car for us to drive around in."

"Awesome I'll be out soon!" I hung up after we said goodbye and hurried out of the crowd.

I finally felt the cool air enter my lungs as I stepped outside. I looked up and down the drop off area until I saw him. Mark was leaning up against a black Mercedes Benz with the headlights on. He was wearing a grey hoodie with red seams for accent color. Dark jeans complimented the look and to top it all off, light grey converse shoes. I took in a deep breath and walked over. When I got closer, I waved and yelled to him.

"Hey Mark!" He looked up and immediately started smiling while he walked over.

"(y/n)! It's so awesome to see you!" we walked into a hug and just stood there for a couple of moments. When we broke away he grabbed my duffle bag and walked with me over to the car. He opened the back door and placed my bags and suitcase in the back seat. After everything was in the car, he walked to the passenger door and held it open for me. I sat down and got buckled in while he got in the driver side. 

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with you again (y/n), it doesn't seem like it has been that long." He smiled so brightly. How did I go this long without even talking to him?

"I know! I'm so excited for this vacation, and to catch up with you and Sean!" 

Mark nodded and started making his way out of the airport. We continued talking as we drove towards the cabin.

After about twenty five minutes, we pulled off the main road and turned towards the woods. The gravel drive way slowed us down, but I knew we were close. I started to get nervous again.

"Hey, (y/n)?" I glanced over at Mark. "Everything is fine. He missed you too. He just didn't know what to say so that's why I did most of the talking. I promise, as soon as you guys see each other you'll feel relaxed. Even Sean will relax too, he was nervous all morning." Hearing that helped me slightly.

_At least it's not just me I suppose._

We pulled up to the cabin and I was shocked with what I saw. The front porch was a wrap around one the front and side facing the forest. There was a chimney spitting out a little bit of smoke, since it was just a little cool out. There was a beautiful front door with glass windows on ether side, there was a couple other windows that I could see letting the light from inside spill out onto the ground. There was a slight decline towards the far side into a small meadow before connecting to the tree line. From that side, we could see a lot of light on the ground suggesting that there is large windows on that side. There seemed to be two stories with just a couple of small windows from what I can see. 

"Wow." I stared at the darken wooden cabin while Mark grabbed my things.

"Come one, the inside is even better since it was remodeled." I stepped out of the car and grabbed a couple bags while Mark led the way to the porch. He knocked on the dark oak door. After a brief pause, the door opened as Sean stood there.

"Hey." Sean talked shyly staring at me.

"Hey," We both stood on the front porch as Sean and I searched for something to say. Mark noticed the awkwardness and cleared his throat. Sean blinked and moved aside.

"Sorry, come on in!" He smiled, "You can take the room upstairs on the right (y/n)." I nodded and smiled while Mark followed me upstairs. 

"That could have gone better." I sighed while we went up the stairs.

"(y/n), it's been ten years since we have been together. Give it a couple hours and you guys will be just like you used to be." Mark smiled, "I mean, we are acting like normal!" I stopped right outside the door.

"Yeah, you're right." I turned the knob and walked through. The room was gorgeous of course. A queen size bed was sitting in the middle of the back wall with two windows on ether side. Wooden bedside tables were on both sides and had a lamp on each one. A dresser sat to the right of the bed and had a large mirror on the wall right above it. To the left of the bedroom was the closet and the bathroom. The closet was a nice sized with some shelves for shoes and other accessories. The bathroom was a full bath with a shower and vanity. It was all hardwood flooring and light wooden walls. It was like living in a woodland fairy tale!

"I'll let you get unpacked and cleaned up ok?" Mark had set my things down and was standing in the door way. "We just have some leftovers for dinner, if that is alright?"

"Yeah that's great, I'll be down in a bit ok?" Mark nodded and walked back down the stairs. I closed the door and started unpacking for the month long vacation. About half way through unpacking, I gave up for a bit and tested out the bed. It was firm but still had some give, so perfect for me. I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, this is it (y/n). Just relax and keep in mind what Mark said. It'll be fine by tomorrow." I took a couple more breaths and finished unpacking.


	4. Meeting Her

I stepped under the steaming water and closed the curtain behind me. The water was hot and covered me in a wave of comfort. 

_What if it stays this awkward for the whole time?_

I battle with my thoughts for the majority of my shower until I feel the water cool off slightly. I finish up rinsing off and turn the water off. 

_Is he going to expect me to say something first? What would I say, "Hey! Yeah it's only been like a decade since we have seen each other but no problem! Also, I have had a crush on you all this time and I'm already flustered again knowing you're in the same house!"_

I groan and hit my head against the wet tile and rub the back of my neck.

_Why am I so bad at this? It was so easy talking to Mark, but Sean. I forgot how to move when he opened the door._

I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the shower. I wrap up in a fluffy towel and dry off. After I dried my hair, I noticed a weird pain on the back of my head. I rubbed at it for a moment until the pain stopped. I open the door to leave when something catches my eye.

_Did my reflection just smile at me? I wasn't even facing the mirror?_

I look back in the mirror and move my hands, the reflection copies my movements. I figure it was just a trick of the steam or my eyes being tired. I get dressed and brush out my hair so I look presentable, then I head into the main hallway. I stop and look around for a moment before joining the boys downstairs. There is a door opposite of mine, a door to the right of that door, and a door on my right. The door to my right has a sign saying DO NOT DISTURB. 

_Must be Sean's old recording room._

There is another door at the end of the hall that seems to be the main bathroom.

_How nice of Sean to give me the room with my own bathroom._ I smile and look to the doors on the other side.

_These must be their rooms._

I respect their privacy and leave their doors closed. I go down the stairs and walk into the small entry walkway. There is a small bathroom under the stairway, but then it opens up into the huge living room and kitchen. There is old pictures of Sean and his family from the past lining the walls down the stairs and in the hallways. I walk into the living room area and hide my surprise.

The kitchen has light colored cabinets with a marbled counter, there is also a small bar area in the middle with stools. The whole room is open with floor to ceiling windows facing the yard and forest. There is a couch where the guys are currently sitting and a fireplace with the tv over it on the wall. There is a recliner that is against the windows and angled to see the tv and the couch.

_That will be my_ _spot._ I smile and grab a piece of pizza and a plate. 

"Feeling better (y/n)?" Mark asked me without taking his eyes off the screen. They were both playing a game, Heave Hoy. Mark was currently trying to help Sean get over some spikes.

"Yeah, just have jetlag a little bit." I rubbed my head. My stomach was in knots sitting next to them. I didn't even notice that my plate was sliding off my knee. I gasped and caught it right before it fell.

"Nice catch." Sean chuckled. I didn't even notice that he was looking at me. I looked over at the tv to hide my slightly rosy cheeks as I mumbled a thanks.

The two kept playing their game and after an hour I was joining in on the celebrating and groans of defeat. Finally they both beat a tough level and Sean paused the game and stood up.

"Well Mark, (y/n), I'm going to head to bed. I'll make up something for breakfast and then we can get a plan on what we want to do. Sound good?"

Mark nodded and stretched out over the back of the couch. I could hear his spine cracking a couple of places before he relaxed and shook it out. "Yeah sounds like a plan. I didn't even realize it had gotten so dark!" 

They both chuckled and waited for me to stand up. "I can help with breakfast if you need me to." I offered, maybe that will connect us again and it won't take so long for this awkwardness to end. "Just knock on my door when you get up and I'll hurry down."

Sean shook his head, his hair lightly flipping from side to side. "My treat for my two closest friends and to start off this amazing month off right!" I was taken back by his sudden excitement, but I do suppose with Mark here it's less awkward. It could just be me not knowing what to say or do. I snap out of my anxiety and look up to see a waiting Mark and a concerned Sean.

"Is that ok (y/n)? Or if it makes you feel better you can hang out and I'll make some coffee? That way we can chat some?" Sean looked at Mark, not wanting to weird me out by staring.

"Don't worry about me crashing the party! I'll be sleeping like a bear." Mark proudly exclaimed as he turned on his heels and marched towards the stairs. I swear it's a mystery why I let him be my best friend. With Mark leaving, it was just Sean and I. My nerves were starting to bubble back up, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"That sounds good." I mumbled and started to walk out.

"Hey, (y/n)?" I stopped in the doorway to the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest, it'll help with the jetlag." He smiled sweetly at me as a wave of comfort splashed over me. How could I be afraid of us being awkward?

"You too, goodnight." I said as calmly as I could. He smiled again as I turned to head to my room.

I closed the door and I could hear Mark's bed squeak letting me know that he just did what I was planning on doing. As stiff as I could be, I collapsed like a plank onto the bed. No reason, just seemed like fun to do since I am so tired. I sneak under the covers and stare at the ceiling. I hear the stairs creak and footsteps going past my door. Seems like Sean is going to bed too.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling, letting today's events roll over my mind for a little bit before I fall asleep.

It's cold.

_It's so dark here._

_I wish I could say I'm alone. Even with it being so dark, I can tell she's here. That mysterious women I saw. Before my eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness, I can feel the ground beneath me. The cool, crisp grass sways gently under my fingers. That's the only part of me that I can move, Otherwise it looks like I'm sleeping. Before long, I can sense someone walking up behind me._

_I feel myself fly in the air a short distance and land hard on my side. I sit up and see her walking towards me under the moonlight. Did she kick me? I didn't even feel it, and when did it get so bright out? the moon was full and just casted a faint glow over the field. Comparing this to when I first woke up, it was like night and day. Behind her was the lake and willow tree, the same as before. The woods surround us while I laid on the hill's incline. She walked right up to me and stopped, kneeling down to my eye level. I still couldn't make out any facial features because of her hood. As if she could read my mind, she put her hood down. As soon as we made eye contact, I didn't know if fi should run or just stare._

_It was like a mirror, she looked just like me. Hell, I would even say she is me! She lowered her eyes and chuckled to herself._

_"My, my, my. Look how far you have fallen." She glared down at me. I moved to sit upright on my calves and watch her every move. "To think, I used to worship you."_

_That can't be right. I've never met this version of me before._

_"You have, you just forgot about me when you didn't need me anymore." Those last couple of words stung a part of me. Now I know she can read minds._

_"Obviously I can. There is so much for you to learn about this place." She held her arm out as if introducing me to this dream world. I finally have the nerve to stand up and speak._

_"Who are you then?"_

_"You'll remember soon enough. Since this is the first time you have officially met me, I figured I could show you my tricks." I moved to a defensive stance as she reached behind her and grabbed the sword's hilt. I watched in fear as she pulled out a katana. It shined in the moonlight, It was beautiful._

_"You like this? Just wait and see." Something in her voice made me take a step back. She closed her eyes and muttered something quietly. The air around her felt darker. Her hair was the same style as mine, but the color was changing. It was extremely dark, but now I can see streaks of blue almost glowing against the rest of her hair. I was watching her hair until the sword caught my eye. It looked like it was on fire, but not normal fire._

_The air wrapped around it and flicked in the wind, it was also glowing blue. Her eyes opened to show her irises glowing a bright neon blue. She smiled at me and tossed the sword to her right hand. she shifted her feet to a battle stance, I took another step back._

_"Well, what are you waiting for?" She smiled a devious grin and waited for my move. In a split second, I bolted. I could hear her laughing as she watched me run._

_"Just like old times (y/n)! How could you have forgotten about me! About this place! After I fixed that broken mess you call your past, what did you do!" I closed my eyes as I broke through the wood's edge. Tears stung my eyes as I frantically ran away. "You left me here! You deserted me! I knew the truth, you were weak and a coward (y/n)." With that last word, I felt myself run into something and fall on the forest ground. She just stood there and held her sword down at me. How did she?_

_"I'm going to show them how weak you are. I will break you." I pushed back away from her, a whimper was trying to escape my lips. I fought to keep it from escaping. "But not here, not tonight. It'll be when you least expect it. When you can't run away, when you have to try and hide it from them." she shouted out at me. I took my chance and ran away again. Her laugh echoed around me, it felt like she was teleporting all over the place. I would catch a glimpse of her on one side then the next. All the while she did this, she had the same glare and grin. I broke through the tree line and stumbled into the field and headed towards the lake. My lungs and legs burned from running, but I couldn't risk stopping. I'm not sure if she would kill me, but I don't want to test that. The closer I got to the top of the hill, I noticed someone else was there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I recognized who it was._

_'Sean!" I yelled as loud as I could. He turned around in time to see the women stab me through my shoulder. I screamed as I could feel a searing pain over take my body. I was right to describe her sword as 'covered in flames'. Not only did she stab me, but I was being burned. She pulled hard on the hilt as the blade ripped out of my shoulder. I turned to look into her eyes as she flicked her wrist and sent me flying. I rolled down the hill and just before I hit the lake, two arms catch me. I can hear him yelling something at the women and I can feel her laughter. After that, it's quiet again. All I can focus on is the pain and my breathing. I open my eyes to see Sean's panicking face as he keeps yelling something at me._

_"(y/n)! Say something!" His voice sounds like its miles away. I tried to say something, but as I open my mouth I feel my body falling through the ground._


	5. Finally

I inhaled sharply and bolted upright in my bed. I was starting to hyperventilate.

_Stop, you are fine. Take a deep breath, you're safe._

I started to relax and rubbed at my shoulder. There wasn't any pain and with a quick glance, no wound ether. After a couple of moments to fully calm down, I look around the room. The morning rays pour through the windows and light up the bedroom in a soft glow. I turn to find my phone and see that it is 7:00. For the last couple of days, I have been waking up at exactly seven. Every night for the last week I have had a dream in that place. What does this mean?

"It's just a dream, nothing more than a nightmare. I'm going to forget about it and go downstairs." I assure myself that I'm fine and start getting dressed. I open the door and get hit with the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. I freeze when I remembered he was in my dream too. "It's just because I missed him. It's not like he was actually in my dream." I take a deep breath and make my way to the kitchen. Sean is standing at the stove with his back to me. I lean up against the counter before pulling a stool out.

"Morning." I said quietly to try and not startle him. He jumps slightly and turns to look at me. Was that panic in his eyes? He stared for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. "Are you ok Sean?"

"Yeah, sorry just didn't sleep very well last night." He turned back to making breakfast. "Oh, sorry I made some coffee. It's just dark roast, but there is some sugar over by the microwave and milk is in the fridge. I should have asked if you liked creamer and I would have bought some." I made my way around the kitchen making up a cup of coffee.

"No worries, if we go out today I can pick up some for me. This will work just fine." I poured in the coffee and sat back down on the stool and sipped it carefully. "Mhm, dirty bean water." I smiled at him, he doesn't immediately laugh. He realized what I had said and chuckles. Something is seriously wrong.

"Sean, do you need to talk? You seem distracted?" Sean set out a pan and started making biscuits. "I mean if you don't want to, that's fine. I just wanted to offer. I understand if it is weird talking again since it had been so long, but if you need to talk then let me know. I'm sorry for not being good at keeping in touch over the years, but I kept up with your channel. So just let me know if you need anything, or if I can help make breakfast or anything." He held his hands up and smiled.

"You're doing it again (y/n). You always ramble when you're nervous." Anxiety starts forming in my chest. I want to say sorry for annoying him. I start to open my mouth when he cuts me off. "And no, you're not annoying me and I appreciate what you said. It's not just your fault for us not talking, it's mine too. I could have reached out to you too, life just got busy but I never forgot about you. I'm just glad you're here and ok." He smiled then dropped his gaze back to cooking. He turned the oven on and while it preheats, he starts making the gravy. After a moment of silence, I figure I should let it go.

**Sean's POV**

*sigh* Should I say something? No, She'll think I'm crazy. Maybe she wouldn't,, or she will and not want to be around me. It was so real and yet there she is. Sitting down, sipping on some coffee. She asked me again if I was ok which is nice, but she seems to have let it go. I need to say something. I add in the flour to the gravy and while I start whisking, I finally ask.

"How did you sleep (y/n)?" She glanced up like she zoned out, and rubbed her eyes.

"I slept alright, could have been better but I suppose it's just from being someplace different." She spoke quietly and took another sip of coffee. I made up the gravy to a point where I could throw the biscuits in the oven. Now I can relax some and make myself some coffee and maybe have a full, normal conversation with her. It's so awesome that her and Mark are here, but that dream last night. It felt familiar, but she seems ok. Maybe it was just that, a dream.

"Can I ask you something?" (y/n) looked up seriously at me which was strange from her. It's been so long since I have seen her serious, she was the one who made Mark and I actually study in school. She would pull that tone and force us to pay attention. If it wasn't for her, we probably would be in school still.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why did you and Mark decide to do this trip all of a sudden?" She tilted her head slightly and waited for a response.

"I called Mark up first and we got to talking about old memories. We both realized how long it has been since we all were together. That's when I offered this idea, and he ran with it. No surprise there, He's still a big dork." I chuckled. She smiled and looked back down at her mug.

"That's what Mark told me. I still can't believe I'm here though. It's nice to be with you guys again." I smiled as she started to blush a tiny bit. I forgot how sweet she can be. 

(Y/n) and Mark were always super close. I joined the party a little later when I got transferred to their high school. Mark and I became best friends quickly while (y/n) and I took a little time. I always loved being around her and seeing her laugh. It was tough when we all moved apart and life just got busy. We have all grown up so much in the last ten years, but she is still as sweet and sky as she used to be.

"Hey, Sean?" She snapped her fingers at me, breaking my trance. I flinched and looked around, the timer for the biscuits was ringing. I grabbed an oven mitt and carefully took them out, just saved them.

Thanks for the save. I must have zoned out again." She looked at me with concerned eyes. I know what's coming next, maybe I should just ask her. If she seems nervous and surprised then we can talk it out. If not, I'll tell her about my awful dream.

"Seriously, you can talk to me." I take a deep breath and lean against the counter facing her.

"I just had this weird dream last night." I watch to see any reaction on her face. She seems alright, I'll continue on.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" She picked up her coffee and held it up to her lips.

"Well, I'm not sure what all happened but I can remember just moments of it. I remember waking up in a dark field, next to a lake with a willow tree." She slightly choked on her coffee and quickly set her mug down. "Hey! Careful, are you ok?" I take a step towards her as she coughs a couple of times.

"Well anyways, I started looking around and that's when I heard someone yell my name. On top of the hill behind me was." My voice trailed off. I didn't really want to remember what happened.

"Who was it?" She asked cautiously.

"You." I looked right at her. That's when I can see the panic setting in. Something isn't right. "Are you ok?"

"What happened next?" Her serious tone was back, and she didn't meet my eyes.

"I turned around and saw you standing on the hill side. I saw someone else come up behind you. I couldn't tell who she was, but she stabbed you with whatever she had. It didn't look like a sword, but it stabbed you. Then I assume she kicked you down the hill, I caught you just before you hit the lake. I tried to yell for help, but the person laughed before disappearing. That's when I tried to help you, then I woke up."

I stopped talking and waited for a reply. I was looking down at my cup of coffee. I waited for her, but it was silent. "I'm sorry for dumping all of that on you. After all, it was just a dream. You're not hurt and we are safe." I smiled at her, but it quickly disappeared when I saw her expression.

It looked scared, I could tell she was going into a panic attack. Being around her as much as we were back in school, Mark and I learned what signs to look for in her anxiety. I could tell yesterday that she was just as nervous being around us as I was. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"What happened (y/n)? Are you ok?" I asked after she had visibly calmed down. 

"I'm not sure but if what you said is true, I had the same dream." Now it was my turn to almost choke and drop my coffee. I covered it up well so she didn't notice.

"That can't be possible though. both of us being in a dream that we remember? It could only be." I stopped cold in my tracks. It has been a long time, but could it be?

"Could be what Sean?" She stood up and walked to the other side of the counter. She stood only a couple feet from me.

"Nothing, I'm sure it wouldn't have been that. Let's talk about this later ok? I don't want to worry Mark with this and it's about time to eat." I try to move on so I don't say anything stupid. she nodded and hid her eyes from me.

"Sounds good. We will need to talk again though, especially if for some reason this happens again. I agree on keeping Mark out of this for today, but he will need to know too. I wouldn't want this to happen to him." If what I'm thinking is true, he has a lot more to worry about than seeing her in the dream world.

**(y/n) POV**

Wee ate breakfast with a sleepy Mark and watched some other YouTube videos for a laugh. I tried to do a fake laugh but between the dream and Sean's conversation, I can't focus on anything. She acted like I knew her before, and that she worshipped me. How could I forget someone like that? That would mean that I cared about them too right? How did Sean end up in my dream, and if he was there could he have gotten hurt too? The pain felt so real, I can pinpoint exactly where she stabbed me. 

I need to forget about this for today and relax. It can't get any worse, right?

**(Time skip)**

We got home after going into town to buy things for dinners and other little things we needed. We grabbed dinner at a little restaurant that Sean told us about. Sean was talking highly about the food, which of course he was right to. Mark and I loved our meals, and afterwards we decided to head home and play a board game. As Mark drove us home, I noticed that Sean would zone out quite a bit in the middle of talking. I was starting to get worried, but he told me that he loses his train of thought a lot.

We made it home and put away the groceries. Mark went up to grab the card game UNO while I started some late night coffee. Sean left to grab something from his room. Mark and I waited for a couple minutes and didn't hear him coming back. 

"Hey, (y/n)?" Mark looked over at me. 

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen this morning? Between you two while I was sleeping?" I laughed at first thinking he meant it in a dirty way. When I looked over, my smile fell when his serious eyes met mine.

"No we just talked for a while." I lied. I didn't want Mark involved in this.

"Are you sure? If it is something important, please tell me. Things have changed for Sean and I in the last decade." I fumbled with my thumbs, debating on telling him.

"Well I mean, we had the same dream. That's not a big deal but we were both freaked out a little when we first got up." Mark's face had a flash of panic going over it and he stood up quickly. "Mark! What's wrong?" I shouted. He flew up the stairs and just about made it to Sean's door before I head a click. I could hear Mark saying something along the lines of "Just making sure you're still coming for UNO!" There was an undertone to his words though.

After the boys came back we played a couple rounds of UNO. Sean was very quiet while Mark and I tried to keep him laughing. I felt that pain again on my neck and rubbed it a little. I smiled at Sean, but then I heard it.

"(y/n)..: I spun around looking for her. She can't be here right. That was defiantly her voice. Fear and anxiety boiled in my chest as I frantically looked outside. I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Mark was asking me what I heard, Sean was rubbing his forehead but watching me intently. I heard myself say nothing but felt a drip hit my lip. Sean looked right at me and I could barely hear him say.

"(Y/n)! You're nose is bleeding!" I stood up slowly feeling weak and dizzy. Then I heard her laugh again. I felt two hands catch me as I started to fall against the couch. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. The pain was slowly making it's way behind my eyes making it hard to hear or see anything.

I looked away from Mark holding me and saw a shadow in the hallway. It didn't look like the women from last night. If she had a brother, this would be him. I forced my eyes to blink and then he was gone. I forced myself to head to my bathroom where I could handle the bloody nose I had. I hear Mark yell after me and at Sean. What is happening!

I made it upstairs and closed the door. Grabbing the sink with both hands, I tried to calm my breathing so I can focus. In the mirror I see her face, Causing me to scream and almost fall. She smiled at me and flicked her wrist.

The water faucet turned on, and the steam covered the mirror she was in. Then I could see she was writing a message.

LET ME MEET THEM

I squeeze the counter and try to hide me fear. I look away from her eyes and try to wipe away the blood from my lip. I mentally tell my arm to move and it stays planted on the counter.

"What's happening to me?" I breath. Her laugh goes through my head as she smiles at me. A sudden urge to act tough flared inside me as I glared at her. "Don't hurt them, or else." I try to sound menacing, but she laughed harder yet. Then suddenly, her voice boomed inside my head.

"You're such a joke, (y/n). Look at you! You're barely holding it together! You can't even hear them yelling for you!" She's right, even if Mark or Sean was trying to get my attention. Between the numbness and her voice, my head was going to explode. "You will be wishing for that. Now, be good and let me out." I felt my legs getting weaker as I fell to one knee. I held onto consciousness, this only pissed her off more. I can barely make out her face in the mirror. The pain, noise, and this feeling was too much. 

"Fine, I'll just do it myself."

It was like I was in my dream.

I felt myself falling away from the sink.

The mirror.

From everything. I tried one last time to move my hand, to shout for help.

It didn't matter to try.

I was too late.


	6. Who are you?

**Mark's POV**

Something feels off today.

The air feels heavy, almost darker. I sit up in bed and listen for any talking. I can just hear (y/n) and Sean conversing downstairs. I get out of bed and put on a new shirt and jeans. I give them a couple more minutes of privacy before I leave. I yawn, stretch, and head down the stairs. I caught just the end of what they were talking about.

"I don't want to worry Mark with this and it's time to eat." Sean told (y/n). The last time he kept me out of anything, it ended badly. _It wouldn't be them, it's been almost a year since they have done anything. I'll talk to Sean after (y/n) goes to bed._

I greeted them with a yawn to play off being tired. We ate breakfast and talked over what we wanted to do today. I need to keep an eye on Sean, if it is him. I swear if ether of them ruin this, I will hate myself for putting (y/n) in danger. I smiled and told them how good the food was. They both said thank you and laughed. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid, he would have told me if something changed._

**(Time skip)**

We walked back inside after a successful shopping day. I didn't notice anything too weird, besides Sean spacing out more than usual. Even (y/n) noticed. We decided over dinner to play a card game when we got home, which naturally I chose UNO. Fun game, slightly frustrating. (Y/n) starts some coffee, Sean goes to his room for something, and I set up the game in the living room. (Y/n) sits down be me and just waits. She seems nervous, may as well ask about this morning.

"Hey, (y/n)?" I watched her eyes meet mine.

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen this morning? Between you two while I was sleeping?" She laughed, thinking I was picking on her. I held my gaze and didn't smile. When she notices that I didn't smile, she drops her gaze to her hands.

"No, we just talked for a while."

"Are you sure? If it's something important, please tell me. Things have changed for Sean and I in the last decade." She was messing with her thumbs, still avoiding my eyes.

"Well I mean, we had the same dream. That's not a big deal, but we were both freaked out a little when we first got up." I held my breath and stood up listening for any footsteps. Sean still was in his room, doing whatever. I quickly made my way towards the stairs while (y/n) yells something after me.

_This can't be happening! No, not this time!_

My thoughts are racing as I reach his door. I move towards his door when it opens slowly. I sigh a little when Sean looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"What are you doing Mark?" I laugh and pat his shoulder.

"Just making sure you were still coming for UNO!" He follows me down the stairs and we finally start our game.

I try to push the worry nagging on my mind away while we play our game. We play a couple of rounds, (y/n) and I trying to keep Sean laughing. He's being really quiet. Just as I'm about to ask him if he was alright, something catches (y/n) attention. She turns quickly towards the windows and scans the darken yard. She started rubbing the back of her neck.

"(Y/n)?" I cautiously say. Sean is watching her but rubbing his head. She turns to face us again and shuts her eyes tightly, as is she is in pain. (Y/n)!" I move closer to her.

"(Y/n), your nose is bleeding." Sean says to her. She looks right at Sean and stands up, wobbly and holding her head. I stand up and catch her as she starts to fall back down. I can feel her tense up as she looks down the hallway and blinks. She settles herself and hurries to the bathroom. I shout after her but then I feel it.

That dark, uneasy feeling.

"Is it?"

"No, It's not him Mark." Sean looked worried at me as we hear (y/n) scream. I jumped up and shouted to Sean to hurry up.

"(Y/n)!" I pound on the door. She's sucking in air quickly and whimpering. I can almost hear her saying something but I can't make out what it is. There's steam pouring out from under the door and the sound of running water was echoing in the bathroom.

"Are you positive that it's not him!" I glare back at Sean.

"For the last time yes! I was thinking it was yours!" I froze. "Why do you think I was quiet towards you all day!"

I didn't even think about it from his perspective. "I was worried that the dream (y/n) and I shared was because of Dark!" I turned to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being rash and angry, I just got scared for her. She can't know about this side of us."

"Agreed, wait. Can you hear that?" I turned back to the door and noticed how quiet it was. The running water had stopped and I couldn't hear her breathing. Suddenly, the door clicked open and slowly opened.

"(Y/n)? What happened? You had us scared?" I reached out to hold her shoulder. She was staring at the ground, but when my hand got close she flinched away. "We just want to make sure you're ok." She smiled and slowly lifted her head. My heart sank instantly. Her eyes were glowing.

"Sorry, (y/n) isn't here right now."


	7. My name is

**Sean's POV**

I was frozen with shock and fear. Her eyes flicked up at Mark, and I felt him tense up.

"Then, who are you?" She looked at me and tilted her head slightly. 

"Now where are you manners?" She lifted her hands at both Mark and I and I felt a force push me against the farthest wall. Mark flung to the left side wall and was trapped halfway up. I tried to pry my arms off the wall, but it was useless. My feet dangled above the ground while she walked between us. "That's no way to speak to a lady. Introduce yourselves first."

She smiled at Mark who was struggling to escape. "You first cutie." In an instant she was standing in front of me. Did she just teleport? The force that had Mark and I trapped was incredible and terrifying. All she did was lifted her hands and here we are! Who is this girl and what is she? 

"I said." I felt a push of energy against my chest that felt like someone was standing on my ribs. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. "What is your name?"

"Sean.." I gasped my name. The pressure increased slowly, her knuckles were turning white from being clenched. 

"Wrong name sweetie. What is your real name."

"That's my name! What do you want from me!" I yelled out. The pressure moved from my chest to my neck. It felt like someone was choking me with a rope.

"The other version of you. The better one, what is his name?" She spook coldly and her stare burned through me. I could barely hear Mark talking. The pressure let up just enough for me to talk.

"It's Anti. Antisepticeye." I breathed feeling a swearing pain go through my head. My eye twitched slightly as his laugh echoed in my ears. Whatever she was doing to me let up completely and I gasped for air. I was still stuck on the wall while she smiled.

"See, was that so hard? Now then, your turn big guy." She teleported again and was staring up at Mark. "Unless you want to experience what Sean went through, I'd suggest you follow the rules." She growled at him, Mark glared into her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Mark." He spat out his name. A sudden grunt of pain and I knew what she was doing. I watched her hands to see how she was doing this. Her fingers slowly, almost gracefully moved into a loose fist.

"Try again." His face was going red, she must be choking him. Her hand was closed, her knuckles were going pale.

"Darkiplier." He whispered. He started catching his breath while she turned her back on both of us.

"Ok, we did what you wanted. Now tell us your name." I demanded. She sighed as she walked towards the windows. She dragged her fingers over (y/n)'s bed.

"Sky is the name she gave me. When she actually gave a damn." She stared out into the night sky and stared at the stars. It's almost like this is the first time she's seeing them. She suddenly teleported and was standing right in front of me. She stared at me and looked deep into my eyes. Is she looking for something?

"For god sakes what do you want!" Mark growled from the wall. She grinned and turned on her heels to face him.

"What do I want? What a strange question, coming from you." She raised her hand trilled her fingers in the air to point at Mark. "Tell me what do you want? You, the protector, the big brother!" She yelled, but Mark kept his mouth closed. "As for what I want, he knows. Let him out and we can chat." She looked over her shoulder at me. I felt my face go pale as my heart skipped a beat.

"How do you-" Instead of teleporting, she walked towards me again. This was almost scarier than her suddenly being there. She walked with so much power in her steps. 

"How do I know him? Easy, he talked to me." She held her hand up to hover over my chest. "I haven't seen him, he only lets me see his shadow. His voice however, has been stuck in my head since we landed in Ireland." She carefully traced her fingers from my collarbone, down my chest, and stopping right at my belly button. She looked right into my eyes; I craved to see (y/n) eyes looking back at me. Instead, I stared back into those dark, blue, glowing eyes. "I just wanted to meet him, watch him say my name." I could feel him clawing away at my walls, his voice echoing in my ears. 

"That is an awful idea." Mark's voice brought me back to reality as I turned to look at him. Sky sighed and dropped her hand, she seems to be getting annoyed at Mark.

"Dark on the other hand, has been quiet. Anti has told me hints about him, but he can join us too." 

"He's gone!" Mark spoke out. I stared at him with surprise, until Sky started laughing.

"Yeah, sure he's gone! What happened Mark? The demon under you're bed keep you up at night? Just couldn't handle the anger anymore? Well join the club!" She threw her hands up releasing us from the wall. We both slide down the wall and hit the floor hard. "I know you're lying to me Mark." she knelt down by him and grabbed his hair. She pulled up and met his eyes. "First rule when talking to me. Don't Ever Lie." she forced his head back down with a thud on the floor that knocked him out. "I won't be as nice next time, so keep this lovely rule in mind." She flicked her hand at Mark sending him to the farthest corner from me. 

"Alright, back to you." She walked up to me slowly. I tried to stand up to fight back, but she thrusted her hand at me, forcing me to sit against the wall. My hands were stuck to the floor by my legs. "Lets talk about Anti, shall we?" She walked right up to me and straddled my thighs. She let her hand down just enough so my head rolled down again. I looked up to see her squatting down to look me in the eyes again. I tried to move, but she pinned my shoulder down with her hand. "What are you afraid of?" She breathed. I remained silent.

"Well, I can promise you something." With her other hand, she reached for her back.

"Whatever you're afraid of with Anti." She pulled out a sword's hilt.

"Isn't as real as this." She pulled out her sword. It was amazing and terrifying. "Do you know what this is?" Letting go of my shoulder she balanced the sword right in front of my face. I didn't dare speak.

"Not even a guess, alright then. This is a Katana, an extremely sharp weapon. This one is charmed though, so that makes it even more fun." She stands up, releasing some of the pressure from my body. She holds the sword horizontally and hovers her free hand over the blade. She breathes deeply and closes her eyes.

"Offundunt et ponti tristis imago in hac flamma."

As the last of her spell rolls off her tongue, a flame starts at the hilt and creeps up the sword. Once the blade is covered in flames, she opens her eyes and lets the sword relax at her side.

"This is you're last chance, let me see him." She swiftly points the sword at my chest. I keep my eyes on her and hold my ground.

"No." Her eyes flared and glowed an even darker hue of blue.

"Far enough, can't say that I didn't warn ya." She smiled and her eye twitched slightly. I could see her arm twitch as she started to move at me, but then she vanished. The force pushing me faded suddenly too. I blinked and looked around.

"Mark!" I stood up and stared at them. Mark had somehow snuck up behind her and knocked her down. He wrestled with her and managed to knock the sword away. She tried to raise her hands to force Mark away, but he kept grabbing her wrist and pushing them against the floor. 

"Get the hell off of me! You know I can just flick you away!"

"Really now? Then why haven't you done it yet?" He sneered. I always knew Mark was protective of (y/n) like a big brother, but this was almost scary. "Admit it, you can't do shit in this world. A couple of fancy parlor tricks, but nothing to serious." She kept trying to push him away, but finally gave in."Give her back." He growled a couple of inches from her face.

"You can't get rid of me, you can't get rid of us!" She yelled into his face, but her eyes met mine.

"I don't care about that, just give her back!" He squeezed her wrists even harder making her wince in pain.

"Next time, I won't be as nice. You will pay for this." She spoke to Mark through gritted teeth. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Mark stayed there holding her down until her sword faded away. I sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the other side of Mark.

"What the hell man?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Whatever this is, Our vacation just got more stressful." Mark groaned. "We should probably put her in bed. She might think it was just a dream and not freak out too much." He stood up.

"I doubt we can get away with that."

"Worth a shot, or else she knows about Sky and our sides." I groaned at the thought of it. I need to help (y/n) right now, I can freak out in my room. 

"Yeah, let's get her into bed." We carefully lifted (y/n) onto the bed, I covered her up while Mark straighten the room. After everything looked as normal as it could be, we walked out and closed the door. I walked right to my bedroom door, but Mark cleared his throat.

"Do you want to talk in the morning? This is not something we can ignore."

"Yeah, I need a minute alone to process what is happening. Wake me up when you get up ok?" Mark nodded and closed his bedroom door. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. I let my panic loose as the questions flooded my mind.

_How does she have an ego? How did Mark stop her? She had enough power to probably kill us, and yet she gave up. Maybe it's part of her plan, or their plan._

My head started to ache causing me to pull on my hair lightly. A deep giggle rang through my head.

I take a couple of deep breaths to try and control the fear and panic. I doubt that I will be getting much sleep tonight.


	8. Protecting Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Panic attack, Anxiety

**(Y/n)'s POV**

I bolted upright in bed and took in shallow breaths. I looked around the room and realized that I was alone. I fell back onto my pillow and started to feel a panic attack bubbling up.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Why me!" I choked on my words as the tears spilled out. I covered my face to silently cry. "I just wanted to be with them. Why does everything always go wrong?" I could feel the panic rising in my chest. I tried to breath but it felt like I was drowning. The room was shrinking around me as I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down (y/n)." I was trembling and crying still. I started to feel lightheaded, I sat up again and hugged my knees to my chest and pulled lightly on my hair. My breathing was getting worse, my chest was aching, and my limbs were going numb.

I need help.

As much as I hate letting people see me like this, I can tell when it's too much for me to handle alone. I have had anxiety all my life, so I can usually calm down. Sometimes, like this, it's just too much. I have my two best friends here, I should reach out to them. I grab my phone, and while shaking, open up messages.

Mark?

I stare at the message. If I hit send, then there's no going back. Another wave of panic hits me, just the thought of him seeing me like this. I need to be stronger.

No, he was there for me through thick and thin. I haven't scared him off yet, I hit send.

Good morning! Sean and I are downstairs watching tv. Are you going to join us?

He seems fine. _So it was all just a dream. The bloody nose, my reflection talking to me, her taking over. Must have been her new way to torture me._

Could you come up her, please?

I hear footsteps downstairs. _This was a mistake! I need to calm down so he won't see me!_

By the time he reaches the stairs, I freeze and stare off into space. I can hear the soft knock on my door before it slowly opens. I can see Mark smiling out of the corner of my eye. I assume the smile faded when he saw me. My hair is probably a mess, I have tears running down my cheeks, and I'm curled up in a shaking ball of anxiety. I don't even look up at him, but I can feel the worry coming from his eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm here." He rushes over and sits on the edge of my bed. I stare at the covers, when was the last time I blinked? "You're ok, you're safe (y/n)." I manage to break my stare and look into his eyes.

This isn't the first time he's seen me like this, but it is the first time I have reached out for help. Before, he would stumble upon me hiding. He knows exactly what to say and do to calm me down.

"Take deep breaths (y/n), come here." All I did was tilt my body towards his open arms. He held me against his chest, rubbing big circles into my back and messaging my scalp. I still haven't closed my eyes. "Breath with me, (y/n). I need you to breath." I listened to his breath and followed with him. Soon my eyes shut as I relaxed in his arms. The shaking stopped and eventually the pain in my chest was a dim memory. When the panic was under controlled, I couldn't hold back my tears. He was still rubbing my back and was reminding me to breath and calm down.

"Just let it out, you can talk to me when you're ready." It felt like hours passed by. I didn't mind too much, I did feel Mark shake his head at some point. I'm guessing Sean stepped in to check on me.

Time goes by while I calm down, and soon I sit up and Mark let's go. I rub my eyes and take in some more breaths.

"Do you want to talk? Or relax some more and we can wait until later?" 

"Later, I'm not sure I can talk just yet. It might bring that back up again." I smile and rub leftover tears from my eyes.

"Alright, well please promise me something. If you start to get anxious again, let me know. If at anytime today or whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I promise." He smiled at me then held his hand up.

"Pinky swear?" I laugh quietly and hold up my pinky.

"Yeah, I pinky swear. You're such a dork." I laugh as we finish the promise and release our hands.

"You know you always say that like it's a bad thing." He stands up and softly grins at me from over his shoulder. "See you in a bit." He closes the door and I lay back down to finish calming down. I listen to some music to relax and go over some social media. After some time, I get out of bed and get dressed. I'm usually exhausted after small to mild panic attacks. Today's has left me already over today. I choose my softest, comfy outfit to stay comforted and relax. I make my way downstairs and head straight for the coffee. The boys are watching a movie now, or at least that's what I think it is. I grab the coffee creamer that I bought yesterday and finish my cup of coffee. I make my way to the recliner and curl up. I stare at the tv, but i can feel the two glancing over at me periodically.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Mark asked trying to lighten the tension. Why was it so tense in here? It's not like Sean knows about my dream? I sink further into the chair.

"We can stay home today? I don't think (y/n) slept good. How does that sound?" Mark looked at Sean who stayed silent.

"No, some fresh air will help perk me back up. Is there anywhere to walk around that's nice Sean?"

"Yeah, there's a trail in the woods behind the cabin." He says in an odd tone. Almost like he is stressed about something. He isn't trying to look at me anymore, but then again I'm not trying to hard ether.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I sighed into my drink.

"Well, let's finish this show and then we can head out, alright?" Mark looked between us. I snuggled back into the chair and tried to relax.

_Everything is ok._

_They are safe._

_I'm still me._

I opened my eyes again and realized that I had fallen asleep. The guys were gone and so was my coffee. I started to get up until I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I close my eyes again as the guys walk into the room.

"Anyways, is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think so. I still don't understand why you are being rude to her." Mark's voice was closer than Sean's.

"I keep telling you, I don't trust this! All of a sudden (y/n) has this other side of her! She would have mentioned this right?" He sounded scared.

"I doubt that, did you not hear her screaming last night? She was genuinely scared, like how we were the first time they showed up."

_No way, it can't be real. They would have said something to me by now._

I could feel my chest starting to ache again. 

"The other one said that (y/n) gave her that name. She must have known about her!" 

"Look, give it a rest Sean. You didn't see her this morning. Even if she knew about this side of her she wasn't expecting something like that to happen. Let her rest, then after our walk today we will all sit down and talk it out." 

"Well, I'm still going to keep a close eye on her. We can't let the other two out Mark. I'm struggling enough as is."

"What do you mean by that Sean?" 

"After last night, I could barely sleep with him laughing in my head. I'm keeping him under control, but I'm not sure I could make it through another incident." Footsteps approached me. "I know you're worried too, but we can not ignore this. We have to help her control this, it would be extremely bad if ether of ours got out while she was here."

"I am aware Sean, let her sleep and relax today. We will talk tonight." Mark walked back towards the doorway past Sean. "I promise that." Sean grunted as their footsteps disappeared upstairs. 

_What is happening to me!_

I sat up and held my head as more tears started up.

_I need to get out to calm down._

I stand up and make my way to the front door quietly. I can hear both of them walking around in their rooms. I grab my hooded jacket and sneak outside. The air is crisp with the smell of rain. The wind is starting to pick up slightly as the sun hides behind the clouds. I pull on the hood and cover my head; I turn and head into the woods.

I slow down before I cross the tree line and look back at the cabin.

"Maybe they would be safer if I just stayed away. They can't help me this time." I rest my hand on a tree and stare at the cabin. Three days ago, I was so excited to be here. Now, I want to keep them safe and hide away. I wipe away the tears and hold my head high as I turn into the forest and run.


	9. Protecting Her

**Mark's POV**

I just wanted to yell at something. Why her! I leaned up against the hallway wall after leaving (y/n)'s room. It was awful seeing her like that. She looked so scared and I couldn't help her. I head towards the living room where Sean is waiting.

"How bad is it?" He doesn't even look at me. After last night, he seems different. I sigh and sit beside him and turn on the tv. "We can't let that happen again." I looked at him surprised.

"I understand Sean but she needs time to fully grasp what is going on. She must be scared."

"I bet she is! You know what? I'm scared shitless!" He stands up as he raises his voice. "How could this have happened Mark?"

"I don't know."

"What do we even say to her! Just start telling her about our messed up ego's who keep trying to kill us! Now she has one! I can barely handle mine! How are we supposed to help her when we have almost died by our own!" He was furious and scared.

"Shut up Sean before she hears you. I'm not sure if she remembers what happened. It might have just been a dream, no point in pushing it if she doesn't know about it."

"That's fine and all except WE KNOW IT HAPPENED!" He turned quickly and I could just see his right eye glow faintly.

"Sean relax before you let him out too." He turned and walked to the window. He took a deep breath and looked out over the woods in the morning light.

"How are you so calm?" He kept looking out the window, but I could hear his voice shake slightly.

"Practice, you know Dark comes out when I'm furious. So over the years I have tried to control my emotions." I watched him as he wiped his eyes and turned back to me.

"I just want her to be ok."

"She will be Sean, we both will protect her." He took in a deep breath, walked back over to the couch, and sat down. 

I could hear her door open softly as she made her way downstairs. I felt Sean tense up slightly. (Y/n) walked in wearing an over sized sweatshirt and sweat pants. She grabbed a mug and made up some coffee, then made her way to the recliner.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I try to keep my tone upbeat like nothing is wrong. "We can stay home today, I don't think (y/n) slept very well last night." I desperately look for any response.

"No, getting some fresh air will help. Sean, is there any parks or trails we could walk on today?" (Y/n) sinks into the chair further.

"Yeah, there is a trail behind the cabin." Sean said and tensed up slightly. I looked over at (y/n) to see if she reacted in any way. She smiled softly before returning to her mug.

"well we can do that, but let's wait a bit so we can drink some more coffee and relax some." I tried to talk as cheerfully as I could. Sean looked away and (Y/n) stared at the ground. I smiled towards both of them and leaned back to look like I was relaxed. 

I was anything but that right now.

The time passed by without a word from any of us. The only sound was coming from the show Sean had on. After a little bit of time, I noticed that (y/n)'s breathing was louder and slowed.

"She fell asleep again." I said quietly. Sean carefully stood up and walked out of the living room. "Hey! Sean!" I made my way to him silently.

"What Mark?" He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"What is your deal! Can't you see how upset she is!" I was yelling at a whisper as to not wake (y/n).

"Like I said this morning, this is really bad Mark! We can't just act like nothing is wrong when we need to deal with this now! What if while we are out today something triggers her and she flips out! How do we handle that!" I can't remember the last time I have seen Sean act like this. Maybe when Anti first appeared and tried to kill him? Or when Dark came after me. Regardless, this level of stress is really bad right now, for him and (y/n).

"Look I understand how you're feeling. Don't forget, I care a lot about her too. So don't act like you're the only one in this. We will both talk to her in due time, and we will both protect her." I reached out to shake his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. He took in a deep breath, but his eyes were still blazing.

We turned back to check on (y/n). She moved slightly but was still asleep.

"Mark, I understand that we need to wait to talk to her, but I'm still going to keep an eye out."

"That's fine, Sean. Just don't jump the gun on this and wait for her to be ready." 

"We can't have a repeat of last night. It will not end as easy or quickly again." I took a couple of steps towards her and saw her twitch slightly. "I'll be honest, I'm struggling enough as is with him." 

I turned around and stared at him. 'What do you mean?' Even more worry started to bubble inside me. If Anti gets out, we will all be in danger.

"I could barely sleep last night with him laughing. I don't think I can control this if that happens again." He sighs as I rub my eyes This is getting worse. "We should talk with her now then go for our walk and relax." I shake my head and turn back to her, she looks so peaceful.

"We will help her understand and control this; In the meantime let her rest. We're going to forget about last night and this morning when we are out today ok?" I backed away from (y/n) and looked over my shoulder at Sean.

"Fine." Sean turned back to the hallway and walked upstairs. I glanced one last time at (y/n) before turning away and going to my room. 


	10. Break Down

**Sean's POV**

I rested my head in my hands as I sat down on my bed. 

_What are we going to do about this? How can I even tell her about my alter ego._

I rubbed my forehead as I sighed in defeat. "And to think I was going to tell her how I felt, then this happened. I bet she won't want to look at me when she knows the truth." I rubbed my neck where he sliced it years ago. I felt a tingle sensation on the back of my neck.

_Something's wrong._

I stood up quickly and looked around. The chill went down my spine causeing me to get goosebumps. I turned to look out the window.

"What the?" I caught a glimpse of a hooded figure standing in the tree line. They seemed to be looking at the cabin right before darting into the forest. "That's impossible, nobody just stumbles out her unless you know about this cabin." A pit in my stomach formed as I came to a realization.

I calmly opened my door and stood in the hallway.

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He opened his door and looked at me.

"Nothing, just checking something." I picked up the pace as I hurried down the stairs. "(Y/n)?" I raised my voice while Mark followed me into the living room. 

She's gone.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Mark came into the room and stared at me.

"Where is (y/n)?" Mark looked over at her chair.

"She might have gone to bed, relax." 

"Without us hear the damn stairs creak! I highly doubt that she went to her room. Sky must have done something to her! We have to find her!" I try to push past him but he stops me.

"Just wait a moment before we go charging in!" I push him away.

"Look, I saw someone go into the woods with a hood on. (Y/n) is gone and so is her jacket. She ran into those woods, we have to find her before something happens."

"Alright! Just try to relax some, did you see where she went?"

"Yeah I did, let's just hurry up and get out there." I lower my gaze as I walk past him.

**Mark's POV**

Just now, I swear I saw his right eye glow green again.

_I can't keep pushing him to calm down. At the same time, I have to keep Anti out of this._

I hurriedly put my shoes on and grab my jacket as Sean races outside.

"Wait! Sean!" I yell as I chase after him. He throws himself into the tree line and keeps running in. "SEAN!"

"WHAT!" He yells back at me. I catch up to him and push him into a tree by his shoulders. "Hey! What the fuck Mark!" He tries pushing against me to knock me over. I stand my ground and push harder into his shoulders.

"I said wait." I stare coldly into his eyes to get my point across. "You have got to control yourself. I can not let you slip up and let him out right now." Sean lessens up on his struggle, but he's still staring draggers into me. "We have to figure out what we are going to do when we find her. Whatever we may be running into, we need a plan."

Sean finally relaxes as I let up on his as I let up on his shoulders. I pat him on the back to let him know that it wasn't' personal. "I want her safe just as much as you do. We have to keep a leveled head through this. She's probably scared, so we need to be there for her." Sean nodded, but stayed quiet.

What felt like hours passed by as we walked through the forest, calling out (y/n)'s name. I turned towards the right to scan the area when I heard a soft thud behind me. I turned to see Sean on his knees, he was staring into the ground.

"What if we're too late? What if Sky already took her away?" He clinched his fist into the dirt. I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes.

"You can't start thinking like that. Just trust me, I know she is here and that she is ok." I looked over my shoulder. All of a sudden, a chill went down my spine. I heard another thud and I looked back towards Sean.

"How can you be so calm right now? She's like your sister and she is just gone! After last night's events, you don't seem scared." His fist was deeper into the ground, as if he had punched the ground. He spoke to me through gritted teeth.

"I am scared! I want her safe just like you do. Speaking of which, will you knock off this hero crap? You're not alone in this, I'm just as worried about her!" I was letting my frustration get the better of me. I took a deep breath to refocus on what I need to do.

"I just want her back. I know you want the same thing Sean." I said this in an easy tone. It wasn't enough, the chills on my back turned into goosebumps.

"If you're scared, then FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" He yelled at me in what I thought was desperation. He stood up quickly but kept his head down. The early evening sun casted a golden ray over Sean's face. It was too bright for me to make out any details on his face. I took a step away from the tree as he slowly took a step towards me.

"Sean?"

"If you're just going to get in my way, then go back to the cabin. I can find her myself." His tone was what convinced me.

This isn't Sean anymore.

Without another word I took off running. I heard him laugh from behind me. 

"Fine then Mark! Looks like I gotta find both of you!" He yelled. I kept running as fast as I could. Pushing off of trees to turn faster, I desperately tried to find (y/n).

"(Y/n)!" I yelled out. I stopped in a clearing to listen for any response, or to see if he was close by. To my right, I heard him talking to himself. The left offered a sound of running water. I glanced over again towards the right before making my way towards the water.

The sound of the river was getting louder as I pushed myself to pick up the pace. I finally got to the edge of the woods and hit the sandy side of the river bank. I looked around before I say a figure kneeling by the water's edge.

"(Y/n)!" I yelled and ran towards her. She jumped and stood up before I got to her. Before she could try to run away, I pulled her in for a hug.

"Mark, why are you here?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"You were gone. We got worried so we set out to find you." I rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "I'm so relieved to have found you. Are you ok?" I pulled away but kept my hands on her shoulders. She nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

"Year, I was just so scared because I realized that last night really happened. I don't want to hurt you guy's ever again. So please just let me go and figure this out on my own."

"no, let me help you ok?"

"Help me? How, I'm a freak mark! I have another version of me that wants to hurt me and everyone I care about! Just let me go." She struggles against me.

"Trust me (y/n)! I have dealt with this kind of stuff! So has Sean, we both want to help you! Please, let me help you to overcome this!" I hugged her again. "I can't lose you too."

"What do you mean by that?" I pulled away and take in a deep breath. 

"We need to hurry back. Just stay close to me and if you see Sean, tell me. Don't yell out to him, I promise I will explain everything as soon as we get someplace safe."

"Wait, Sean is out here? Why did you guys split up?" I grabbed her hand and started running. I'm going to head back in an arch to try and stay away from him. "Mark! Please?"

"Like I said, I will explain. For now, I need you to be quiet." I felt horrible not telling her. The longer we are out here, the more danger we are in. We ran along the water's edge for a bit before turning slightly left to head back towards the cabin. If I'm right with my directions, we should meet the road a ways before the cabin. (Y/n) didn't ask anymore questions, but just kept up with me. We were still holding hands by the time we hit the roads edge.

_This isn't right. He would have found us by now. Unless for the moment, Sean is fighting him for control._

"Come on! We're almost there." I encouraged her to run as fast as she could. We made it to the cabin and I silently opened the door. I held my hand up to my lips to tell her to stay quiet.

_He might be waiting for us here._

The entry hallway was cleared, I motioned for her to stay right beside me. I peeked into the living room and was thankful to see it was empty. We quietly made our way upstairs where I checked all the rooms.

"Ok, in here," I held my door open for her as she walked in. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's not bad Mark. Anyways, will you please explain now!" She sighed as she crossed her arms. I went to the window and closed the blinds. I also moved the bed to make room in a small corner for us to sit. This way if something happens, she can be easily hidden.

"alright. Keep you're voice low and I will tell you everything." She nodded.

_Here goes nothing._


	11. We finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Injury, Blood, and slight torture in this chapter.

**(Y/n)'s POV**

I sat up against the corner of the wall while Mark started to explain everything. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

"So, I know you had said that over the years you kept up with our channels." I nodded to agree. "So,, you know about our other characters we have."

"Like your guy's alter egos?"

"Yes, like mine is Wilford and Damien."

"Alright, I understand what you're trying to say. This is totally different Mark! Mine is real, Wilford and them don't exist. Right?" 

"Well, one of them does. For the most part, all of our egos are just made up. Almost like our different personalities. There is one aspect of our personalities that became a real alter ego."

"Which ones became real?" I had a feeling that I already knew. I just need to be sure.

"A couple of years ago, Sean and I just changed. He became more distant and unpredictable. I realized that I wanted to manipulate people into doing what I wanted. It was a horrible feeling, wanting to force someone to do my bidding."

"So your ego is Dark?" I muttered. Mark nodded and gently rubbed his eyes. "And Sean?"

"Antisepticeye." I suddenly remembered Mark telling me to let him know if I saw Sean when we were coming back.

"Is he?"

"He got to overwhelmed with worry and fear about you disappearing this morning. He lost control in the forest." He closed his eyes and clinched his fist. "I tried to calm him down, but it wasn't enough." I reached out to caress his arm. I'm not sure exactly what is happening, but I just need him to know that I'm here for him.

"So what does this mean for me?" He pondered his response for a moment.

"Between Sean and I, we have our own tricks on controlling this. We can all talk it over, better understand you and what is going on. Then we can figure out a plan. Even with Anti walking around, Sean is good at controlling him most of the time. He thinks I'm the best, but that's because it'll be really bad if Dark gets out."

"Why? Aren't they both really bad?"

"Well, Anti tends to lash out, He's more violent than Dark. Sean can also take back control easier than I can. It takes a lot out of me for Dark to show up. The difference in Dark is that he is a planner. He never lashes out besides when he is really angry. Even then, he can control himself better than Anti could. Sean can take back control within the same day. For me, it can take days or weeks." He hung his head as if he was ashamed.

"Mark, everyone is different with anything. You both are strong against this. You have more control at the beginning than Sean does and vise versa with the later times. I'm the one who is weaker, but I promise to fight this. To keep you guys safe." I smiled through my nerves at my best friend. He relaxed a little and gave me a small hug.

"Eventually, we will have to sit down and talk about your new ego." I chuckled quietly.

"She isn't new." Mark looked at me puzzled. "What, she even told you guys about how I named her. I just can't remember how long she has been apart of my life or where it went wrong. Hopefully I can understand soon. So, if it is Anti still, then where is he? Wouldn't he have found us by now?" 

Mark sat up slightly to make sure the door was still closed. "I've been waiting for him to just appear in here or at least come in the cabin. I'm getting nervous about this."

"You don't think he would have hurt Sean right?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Remember the Halloween episode?" Oh yeah, that was a good scary video. Though realizing the egos are real makes it even creepier to think about. "No, he wants to meet you. Anti likes new people, so maybe Sean took back control after I lost him in the woods?"

"I hope so maybe he-"

**BAM**

Before I could finish my sentence, a loud sound came from downstairs. Mark instantly covered my mouth to keep me quiet. I heard footsteps enter the house while Mark took his hand away. 

"Mark? (Y/n)? Where are you?" It sounded just like Sean. Mark shook his head when he noticed my hopeful look. The next sound I heard was my bedroom door being kicked open. Did I miss the stairs creaking? I nearly forgot that he can teleport. Mark moved the dresser just over enough to block our view of the door. 

Anti kicks open Sean's door next. I can faintly hear him humming something.

_Is that Come Closer?_

"Why, yes it is love." His voice is right behind our door.

_Shit. He can read minds._

"Sure can, now then." The door blasts open allowing Anti to stride in. "Damn doors getting in the way. Still playing hide and seek are we?" Mark covers my eyes carefully. I'm guessing so he can't read my mind and see what I can see.

I can hear Anti walk to the farthest corner of the room. If he turns around, were caught.

"Hmm. I spy with my little eye." His voice is still far away. Maybe, he won't notice us. "Something new." I hold my breath as I can feel his warm breath hitting my neck. Carefully and slowly he lifts me out of the corner by my arm. "There you are darling." My stomach turned as I held my eyes shut. I didn't want to see what he looked like, to me it was still Sean.

"Let her go!" Mark yelled from behind me. My feet were grazing the floor while he held me up like a doll. 

"Hey, look at me love. I want to see those pretty little eyes." I could feel my fear turning into anger. 

"I said let her." Before Mark could finish, a loud thud and him grunting in pain was all I heard. I didn't even feel Anti move, he must have the same kind of powers as Sky.

"You could say that." He whispered into my ear. I shuddered away from him and try to wrestle my way out of his grip.

"Mark?! Please say something!" I was trying not to cry, but I was terrified to be alone with him. Anti groaned and grabbed my jaw. He forced my face to look at him and squeezed enough to make me open my eyes.

"Hello there love." His smile was daunting, but his eyes. They were almost black but with a bright green iris that almost glowed. "I'm sure Mark here told you about me. Regardless, I'm known as Antisepticeye, the better version of Sean." I stared in horror at him when the smell of fresh blood assaulted my senses. He smiled at me and dropped me to the ground. I looked up at him again and could see the large streams of blood running down his neck and staining his shirt. He was in all black, with his jeans torn and gages in his ears. He almost had a glow around him, it was also green. He met my eyes and giggled.

"Like what you see kitten?" My stomach flipped as I tried to hold back the urge to hit him. I instead turned to check on Mark, he was starting to wake back up. It looked like Anti threw him against the dresser and knocked him out for a moment. Mark picked himself up to his forearm and stared at me.

"What did you do to him!" I questioned Anti. He merely laughed again and kicked Mark in his gut. He fell back onto his back and tried to breath.

"Just showing him who is in charge now." Anti turns back to me and kneels down to meet my eyes once again. Over his shoulder I can see Mark holding his stomach and trying to get up again. Anti groans again and holds his hand up. Suddenly, a small knife glitches into existence and he throws it into Mark's thigh. Mark grunts in pain and falls back on his side. "Stay OUT OF THIS." His voice becomes more distorted as he yells at Mark. 

"I swear to god if you hurt her Anti." 

"What will you do Mark? Please tell me!" Anti scooped me into his arms and sat down behind me. He wraps his arm over my shoulders as his legs keep mine from moving. I was trapped, staring at Mark. He holds his hand out again next to my face as a larger knife comes into view. I close my eyes when he sets it on my cheek. 

"That's right. You'll do nothing, because you are worthless Mark. The only good thing to come from your existence is Dark." With that name he slid the knife over my cheek. It wasn't to deep of a cut, he was just toying with me. I could feel a drop of blood roll down my jaw line. "But this one."

He moved his hand up to my neck and turned my head to face him again. "This one is more interesting than even Dark. She's new and shiny." He giggled as he let go of my neck and held my shoulders again. I pushed against his chest and wiggled in his arms. he tightened his grip on me and breathed on my neck. "If you know what's good for you, you'll knock that off." I ignored his warning, I need to get away and help Mark! He growled at me and suddenly I felt an awful pain in my shoulder. I yelped out and looked down. Anti was still holding the bigger knife, but a third knife was stabbed into my arm. 

"Stop it!" Mark cried out. 

"Please." I whispered, I'm too scared to speak up or I'll let this scream out.

"Please keep going! Certainly love!" He twisted the knife and I pushed myself away, which was into him more. "Damn, you are one tough girl, you know? Sean never appreciated that." Hearing Sean's name sparked something in me. I'm not sure if it was anger, or determination to beat him. I gathered up some strength and yelled in his face.

"Sean! Please!" Anti's hand wrapped around my face, covering my mouth. He angerly pushed up on my head making me stare up at the ceiling.

"Don't you dare speak his name in my presence." He swiftly pulled the knife out of my arm making me light headed from the pain. 

"Sean, Stop him, look at what he is doing to her!" Mark cried out to his friend.

"What did I just say!" His voice was glitching out and so was the hue that surrounded his body. He was furious, I fell backwards when he suddenly appeared in front of Mark. He grabbed his shoulder and started punching him. He pulled the knife out of his thigh and sliced Mark's arm. This was spiraling out of control, if I don't do something, he might kill Mark. I forced myself to focus and found a baseball bat under the bed. I pulled myself with my good arm towards the bed and reached for it. Anti was spitting insults at Mark between cuts and punches. I held the bat and stood up shakily. I walked up behind Anti and lifted the bat.

"Anti!" I yelled with all my might. He turned with burning eyes. Before he could react, I brought the bat down on his head. The force from it hitting him stung my arms as I dropped the bat. I collapsed to my knees again, Mark looked at me in shock. Anti didn't move for a moment, I thought I had knocked him out. Until he glared down at me. 

"You... that FUCKING HURT!" I could barely understand what he said through how distorted his voice was. He glitched in front of me and suddenly held me in the air by my neck. I tried to kick at him, but he grabbed my shoulder that was hurt. The pain and lose of air was too much. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." He squeezed even harder on my throat making my vision blurry. I saw a dark shape behind him raise his arms before my vision went dark.

I felt myself falling, but I blacked out before I hit the ground.


	12. Recovering

_I laid in the grass, staring up at the dark night sky._

_Sky._

_I know she is here somewhere, probably mocking me._

_I move to sit up, but my arm gives out when I put any pressure on it._

_Fuck_

_I stare at the bloody hole in my shoulder, I can ever see where he twisted it._

_I rubbed around my neck, remembering him choking me. It felt like I had a hand sized bruise going around my throat._

_I pushed up on my good arm and looked around the field. The same willow tree stood tall next to the small lake. I couldn't stop rubbing my neck while I started to remember what had happened._

_His voice yelling at me for hitting him._

_The feeling of fear when he grabbed me._

_Seeing his intense eyes right before I passed out._

_I can't be dead._

_I looked around to see that I was completely alone. I decided to take this moment to let go of my emotions. I screamed out, cried, and punched the ground with my good arm. I finally wore myself out and started to calm down. I try to stay tough in front of my family and friends. I don't want them to see me like this, unless I honestly can't control it._

_Mark and Sean have always been a huge help when I needed them. Thinking about them again brought on new tears._

_Are they ok?_

_Did Mark save me?_

_Did Sean beat Anti?_

_My panic started creeping up as these questions swirled around in my head. My chest was starting to trob repeatedly. Almost like someone was pushing on me. Suddenly, I watched the ground swallow me as I feel through the world._

My eyes flew open as I gulped down fresh air. Mark jumped and fell against the dresser. He was trying to catch his breath too.

"(y/n!) Thank god!" He was still bleeding from his arm and leg. He had a bloody nose and a busted lip, there was also small cuts on his chest and face. I looked down to see blood on my chest that matched his hands.

"Mark, what happened?" I looked over to see Sean laying face down on the ground. "Is it?"

"I knocked him out. Hopefully Sean will be the one to wake up. I thought you were gone, I had to do CPR for almost ten minutes!" He was going into shock, or coming out of it. I could feel the bruising starting from him saving me. My neck was aching and my arm was still bleeding. "Here let me help." He tried to move towards me but feel back instead. 

"Stop. You already saved me, let me help you." I stood up slowly and made my way into my room. I grabbed my pocket knife and a thin T-shirt. I carefully wrapped my arm to stop the bleeding before I went into the bathroom. I grabbed the essentials for first aid and hurried back to Mark. 

I kneel down beside Mark and carefully start with his face. He closed his eyes when the warm rag eased the pain. After cleaning and covering his cuts with cream, I moved onto his arm.

"I don't think you need stiches. Thank god, I don't think I can do that." I tried to smile at him but my own shock was starting to set in. "This might hurt ok?" Mark nodded and braced himself for me to clean the open cut. I wiped it clean and started wrapping it. I shifted to start on his leg, but he rested his hand on my arm.

"I can do my leg. It's too high for me to roll my jeans up."

"Well if you need help, just let me know ok?" He smiled reassuring me that he would be ok.

"Let me help you with you arm." He carefully unwrapped it and started to clean it. I think it should be ok? It was smaller knives this time so that's good." He wrapped my arm and then moved to my face. He took a different warm rag and started cleaning off the blood from my cut. I closed my eyes too, it felt comforting to know that for the moment, this was over. He moved on to check my neck.

"You're going to have some really bad bruising later. Maybe cover it in makeup if we go out?" I agreed, I told him that I knew how to do cover ups pretty good. He raised an eyebrow at me, which I shooed away.

After we made sure that we were o, we leaned against the bed frame and stared at Sean's body.

"What happened exactly?" I didn't even look at him. I just was waiting for any movement from Sean.

"After you hit him, he let me go and turned to you. In that moment, I had that fight or flight instinct kick in. I forced myself to stand up and with all the strength I had, I punched him." I noticed how red his knuckles were. "It felt like hours for me to stand up while he was." He trailed off. "I was so mad at him, and so scared for you that I just let it out in that punch. I couldn't catch you, but he hasn't moved since then. That's when I started CPR on you. That felt like a lifetime too." He wrapped his good arm around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"It's ok Mark. I'm alright and we're going to get through this. Together, all three of us." I didn't know what else to say. In this moment, all I cared about was knowing that Mark is ok, and Anti is out of the picture for now. "Should we try and wake him up?" I was starting to worry.

"It's too risky. We should probably leave, just in case it is Anti again." Mark grunted as he stood up slowly. He still hasn't taken care of his leg. "Would you mind helping me carry these supplies into the bathroom so I can fix my leg?" I didn't even answer before I grabbed the rags and bandages.

I assist Mark in getting to the bathroom and told him that I would be outside the door. He smiled as I closed the door. I leaned up against the wall, watching his bedroom door.

_Just wake up already, please._

Mark was hissing in pain from behind the door, and it all became too much. I felt the lump in my throat growing as my vision starts to blur. I shake my head and hold back the tears.

_Knock it off. Mark needs me to be strong right now. When Sean wakes up, he needs to see that I'm ok. There will be time later to cry, but for now keep it together._

I swallowed the lump and rubbed my face. I took in some calming breaths when I could hear Mark cussing under his breath.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just stings." He responded.

"So, this changes everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

I think over how to word my thoughts. "Like regardless of what happens, we'll be completely different. Ether we will be closer in our friendships, or it'll be destroyed." I could hear his sigh as I hugged my arms around me.

"Probably. I highly doubt that we will end up hating each other. Sean and I are still good friends, but on a different level. Once we figured out that we both had this issue, we just understood. So now, you're apart of this too. It's going to take us working together to get through this." He opened the door and leaned against the frame. "If I'm being honest, you're going to be a completely different person when this is over." I rubbed my arms and looked down at the ground. "This is going to change you like it changed us. It already has." I met his eyes.

"This morning you were so scared, and now you were strong and brave. Rather than going into shock, you fixed me up and made sure that we were ok." I smiled and lowered my gaze again.

"That's how I have always been though. You guys have never noticed it before because nothing like this happened. If someone I care about is in trouble or hurting, that's all I can focus on. It doesn't matter what state I might be in, I would rather see others safe and happy." I smiled warmly at him. He gave me a concerned look.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself too." I nodded. "And let me take care of you." He chuckled a little and started to head down the hall. He peeked into his room to check that Sean was still there. After he assured me that he was, I joined him in walking downstairs.

"Let's sit outside and wait this out, ok?" He held the front door open for me while I walked onto the front porch. We walk down the driveway towards the car and turn to face the side yard and forest. Mark slowly eases himself to the ground and I leaned up against the side of the car. I sit down beside him and look out over the dark trees.

We converse back and forth, slowly going into a more relaxed conversation about video games. The stars have finally peeked through the clouds and are shinning bright. I leaned my head back and just stare up at them.

"Come on, let's move to someplace more comfortable. I think my ass fell asleep sitting her for so long." We both struggle to stand up, laughing at each other's awkward walk towards the grass.

We both lay down in the grass and gaze at the stars. I close my eyes and breath in deeply. The crisp air hits my lungs harshly and brought on a wave of alertness. I open my eyes again and for a moment become nervous. I sit up quickly to make sure that Mark is still there. He looks up at me puzzled.

"You ok?" I sigh in relief.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I lay back down. Being in the grass like this made me think I was in my dream world again. But when I turn my head, I can see the cabin and Mark is by me. Mark finally sits up and faces the figure standing in the doorway. He was rubbing his head and turned back into the cabin.

"Well, if it was Anti he would have came to us. So, that's good. We should probably head back in and make sure that he is fine." Mark got up first so he could help me stand up. We headed back towards the cabin, unsure of what we're going to be faced with.

Mark walked in first and for just a moment, I saw Sean walk towards the kitchen. I couldn't control myself. I hurried into the living room area and stared at him. He turned around and I could see the shame and guilt on his face. He looked up into my eyes, and there they were.

His normal, bright, blue eyes.

"(y/n), I" I run up and hug him. I hear Mark walk in and stop by the entrance. "Please, let me say something." He wasn't hugging me back, but I hug him tighter.

"Just wait." I said into his shoulder. I feel him relax as he wraps his arms around me and holds me against him. If time could stop, this is when it should. We were all back and safe and Sean was somewhat normal again. I'm not sure who started tearing up first, but we both started silently crying together.


	13. Our Stories

I close my bedroom door carefully and start changing into pajamas. I walk into the bathroom and stop in front of the mirror. I stare back at my reflection, it doesn't even look like the same girl as last week. The bandage wrapping around my arm, the long bruise going across my neck. I touch the sides of it and let out a shaky breath.

_You are ok_

I keep thinking that over and over in my mind. I'm not sure if I'm just so exhausted, but my anxiety really isn't too bad. I grab the edge of the counter and stare into my eyes. They look darker, or even duller than normal. "I'm just drained." I mutter, I leave the bathroom and crawl into bed. I reach over to turn the light off, then just lay in the darkness.

I start going over what had happened in my mind. After I finally let go of Sean, he started stumbling over his words of guilt. Before I could say anything, Mark interrupted by telling him to save it for tomorrow. We all were exhausted from the day and just needed to rest. Mark headed for his room first. I could hear him moving stuff around to try and bring order back in his room. I gave Sean a shy smile and told him that we were ok. He hung his head lower and waited for me to leave. I snap back to reality when I hear the stairs creak. 

_Must be Sean._

I close my eyes and curl up under the blankets.

_Hopefully, I can get some rest tonight._

***

The morning sun fills my room, causing me to cover my eyes with my blanket. After the failed attempt of falling back to sleep, I decide to get up. I stretch out my arms, minding the bandage on my shoulder. I slip on some fuzzy socks and quietly walk out of my room. I don't hear any sounds from downstairs, so I suppose I'm the first one up. I sneak my way to the kitchen and start some coffee.

It's about 8:30 in the morning, and I'm surprise the guys are still in bed. The coffee finishes up and I start making a small cup. I debate between watching tv, or enjoy the quiet morning outside. Sipping on my coffee, I grab my jacket and sit outside on the porch. I hold onto my mug and listen to the birds chirping in the distance. I think about how today was going to go, with our conversations and trying to heal. I'm sure Mark has questions for me, and Sean will want to talk about yesterday. Before all of that, I need to try and remember Sky.

I know in the last couple of months, she has been tormenting me in my dreams. She seemed more furious when she took control over me than I have ever seen.

As if I had betrayed her.

The door opened suddenly behind me making me jump. I heard my coffee spill onto the porch as I turned around.

"God, Mark." 

"Sorry. I didn't realize you had a drink. Can I sit with you?"

"It feels like that's all we have done lately. Just sit and talk." Mark smiled and sat down. 

"Is Sean awake yet?" I asked.

"It feels like all you care about is Sean." Mark smiled even bigger and glanced over at me. I punch his good arm lightly to hide my blush.

"Shut up dork. I'm just showing that I care about my friends. If it makes you feel better, Mark?" He raises an eyebrow. "Tell me how you're feeling." My words were dripping in sarcasm and sass. 

"If you hadn't patched me up yesterday. I'd be hitting you on the arm for that level of sass." We both laugh.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in the morning view. I happen to look behind at the door and saw a shadow pass by the windows and head into the kitchen.

"I think Sean just got up. Ready?" Mark nodded and helped me stand up. We walked in and went up to the counter. Sean had his back to us while fixing up a cup of coffee.

"I'm ok, you guys don't need to watch my every move." He spoke to us without turning around. I awkwardly turned towards the couch and sat down. I heard Sean sigh and walk over to where Mark and I were sitting.

"I'm sorry for that." He sat down in the recliner and stared at the floor. We sit in silence for what feels like an hour. Mark, thankfully, started the conversation.

"So! Let's just get this done so we can move past this alright?" I nodded in agreement, Sean merely looked up at him. "Ok who wants to start?" Mark and I ended looking at Sean, who caved and set down his coffee.

"Ok, I lost control yesterday and caused you guys pain. There, it's started."

"Well, that's one way to put it. You do know that we're not blaming you right?" I spoke up.

"It doesn't matter if you guy's hated me or not. I should have controlled it, you needed me more. and yet I let him get to me."

"Ok stop this Sean, I need you to understand that I don't hate you." 

"How could you stand to look at me! Look at your neck! That's my hand print!" He covered his face. "And the bandages on your arms! I just want to beat him for hurting you." I forgot to cover my bruises, they looked worse today.

"Look, we can play this pity party all day for you. Right now, you have to understand that we do not hate you or have any fear of you." Mark spoke up.

"I'm not scared of you. If I'm scared of anyone, it would be Anti." I said to Sean. This seemed to have helped because he looked up from his hands.

"I am so sorry for what he did."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for what he did. It wasn't you hurting us, it was someone else. Just go back to the beginning and tell us what happened." Sean smirked just a little before taking a breath. 

"I saw you go into the woods, and even before then I was on edge because of." He stopped and looked up at Mark.

"Don't worry, she knew about that night with Sky." Sean looked at me with concern.

"What do you mean you remembered? You just acted like you didn't know about it?"

"Well I wasn't sure what to think, why do you think I ran? I didn't know you guys had real alter egos, so I was trying to protect you both." I looked down at the ground.

"I was worried that she did something to you. That's what set it off, and it just kept getting worse. I'm not sure why, but I was just so mad at everything. I'm guessing that that is when he was taking over." He crossed his arms and waited for one of us to respond. 

"I'm sorry for running away. I didn't know about your alter ego. If I had, then I would have been more open and not as scared." I confessed. 

"Look we are all sorry and feel bad but let's refocus on what we really need to be talking about." Mark jumped in before ether Sean and I could say sorry again. 

"Yeah, so what happened with Sky?"

I looked back at Sean, I forgot that he still doesn't know. "She is my alter ego, and supposedly I have known about her all my life."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me, and she acts like I betrayed her."

"That makes sense with what she had said. She told us that you named her Sky." Sean said as he went over the night in his mind.

"Yeah, but in the last couple of months, she has been appearing in my dreams. It's hard to explain but I go to this one place in my dreams. Usually it's bright and warm, but when she is there it's dark. Well, you remember what it looks like right Sean?" He nodded in agreement. "Well, that's about how all my dreams go lately. She finds me, lashes out at me, sometimes brings people from my life into there. That's why I didn't say anything about you being there. I just figured it was another trick."

"She keeps acting like I should know what happened, but I just can't remember her." I finished my story. "I'm sorry that I don't have more to go off of, maybe I will in time when I start remembering more." 

"Did something change in your life that would cause her to change like this?" Mark asked me. 

"Nothing life changing. I was frustrated with my job and where I live? Does that sound like a trigger?" I looked back towards Sean.

"Yeah, if you were more emotional in that area. That is what essentially set Anti off just yesterday, so that would make sense for you too." Mark noted. "But don't worry, we can help alright?" He patted my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Speaking of which, how did you stay calm during all of this?" Sean looked up at Mark.

"Easy, I needed to protect (y/n). I just put aside my worries and focused on that goal. I wish I had done a better job when Anti was here." We were all guilty of something. This isn't going to help us any if we keep going over our mistakes.

"Well, at the end of the day we are safe. As for my ego, hopefully I can learn how to control this with you guys there to help me. Also learn more about her too." I leaned over to Mark and whispered to him. "We should go clean our wounds again." He nodded and we both stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" I stopped when Sean spoke. I knew he would ask, but I can't bring myself to say it. "If it's to clean you injuries. let me help please? It's the least I can do." Mark and I glanced at him before I answered.

"If you want to help, then follow us." We made our way to the hall bathroom upstairs. Sean helps Mark up the stairs since his leg is starting to get sore. I first have Sean watch me clean and change the bandages on Mark's arm. After he gets comfortable, I leave so he can help with his leg. 

After Mark is all done he excuses himself while Sean helps me with my cut. I sit on the bathtub edge while he slowly removes the wrapping. I watch him as he carefully peels away the last of the gauze, and for a moment he stares at my shoulder.

"How could I have let this happen."

"Sean, it's ok. I don't hate you, I'm not afraid of you, and I most certainly still trust you." I place my hand on his arm. He lets out a shaky breath and moves on to cleaning it.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like when he takes over?" He sighs and stands up to grab the ointment. 

"It's like I'm watching a movie through his eyes. Sometimes I pass out so I miss everything. I can't move at all, but I can feel everything." He daps the cream carefully onto my arm.

"Did you see what happened?" He stopped moving and looked up into my eyes. He was only a few inches away from my face.

"As much as I hate to say it, I did."

"It's ok, I was just wanting to know. So I could compare to when Sky took control over me."

"Did you see it happen?" He spoke quietly.

"No, it wasn't like I was asleep. More like time just stopped and didn't exist for that period." His blue eyes stared into mine. Then he slowly moved his hand up. He carefully touched the side of my neck, where the bruise started. It matched his fingers. I didn't flinch at his touch, but instead closed my eyes.

"I shouldn't keep saying sorry, should I?" He chuckled. I smiled and opened my eyes again.

"I know you are, but it won't change this. It'll heal in time, but for right now I forgive you." We stare at each other while his fingers gently rub my neck. Suddenly we hear a door open which snaps us out of our moment. Sean clears his throat and grabs the gauze and starts wrapping my arm back. 

"Mark will be wondering what we are doing." I smile. Sean chuckles then helps me stand up. I turn to open the door, but then an arm grabs mine and pulls me back. All of a sudden, I'm in his arms again. 

"Sean?"

"One last apology hug." I smile into his shoulder as I wrap my arms around him and hug him back.


	14. Back to Normal, For Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something different for this chapter. Just to set off the next chapter, I have it switching between all of their points of view. I'm sorry if it isn't great, but this will probably be the only time that I do this.

I lay back into bed after a relaxing day with the guys. After getting our wounds cleaned and patched up again, we tried to keep our minds off of the events of yesterday. At times, one of us would say something or become distressed. The other two would bring the conversation back to something better and move past it. We played some video games and tried to not laugh at videos. All in all, a decent day. I curl up into my blankets and gentle rub my neck. The pain is better, it's a deep purple now and sore as hell. Hopefully, it will start to clear up in a couple of days so we can go out in public. I could try and cover it up, but I'm too nervous on if it gets smudged or someone can tell. I breath for a few moments as my body gets heavier and I fall asleep.

*** Time skip to the following week***

I hop down the stairs and slide into the living room, almost bumping into a tired Sean.

"Sorry!" I stumble and gracefully jump to the coffee marker.

"Jesus (y/n)! You're in a good mood?" Sean smiled with his coffee and sat down next to Mark.

"Why not? Everything has been good lately and I'm actually sleeping! Which means more energy to pick on you guys!" I walked over to them and sat down on the couch next to Mark. Mark was laughing at me while Sean tried to drink his coffee to catch up with me. We watched some tv and laughed together. 

We are finally enjoying our vacation together. It was a rocky start, but like Mark had said. We are going to be different now, and I already feel closer to both of them. Almost dying will do that I suppose.

"So, what are we doing today? I think my bruise is healed up enough that we could go to town?" I asked them. Sean smiled while Mark agreed.

"That would be fun! Get out of the cabin for a few hours, maybe go for a walk?" Mark beamed at me.

"There is a really nice park intown we could walk around after getting lunch." Sean thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan! Well, I'm going to head back up and get dressed. We could walk around some stores before lunch since it is still early." I jumped up and set my mug in the sink. I headed upstairs and couldn't stop grinning. We were going to go out again! We haven't left since Mark and I arrived.

I threw on my favorite outfit and looked in the mirror. I put on the finishing touches and smiled. I felt so confident in this outfit and it didn't look to bad on me. I could hear the guys going into their rooms to get changed so I took this free time to check up on my phone.

My roommate had called asking me about rent, my mom called to see how I was doing, and lastly my friend wanted to know how the trip was going. I had my social media for my channel flooded with new comments from the new videos. I went through and answered some that made me laugh, as well as answer my missed calls and messages.

One by one, we all left our rooms and headed back to the kitchen to plan out the outing. Sean recommended that we go grocery shopping again and then grab lunch. Mark and I agreed and we left the cabin.

After a successful shopping trip and a delicious lunch, we decided to walk around a small park. Mark parked the car while Sean and I talked back and forth about our favorite bands. The early afternoon sun was warm on my skin while the brisk breeze kept me cool. Mark and Sean walked a couple of feet in front of me while I reflected on the day. I looked up at the cloudless, blue sky and watched the new spring leaves flowing in the wind. The day was gorgeous, we are all recovered and safe. I smile and take in a deep breath.

**Is that what you think?**

I stopped when her voice echoed in my head. Mark and Sean were still talking about new games they were playing and were a short distance away. No, she can't be here.

**Do you really believe that?**

I closed my eyes and tried to push her away. Mark had told me to try and stay calm, that's how he handles Dark. I stop and clear my mind of fear and worry.

**You think I'm that weak!**

Her voice was getting louder in my ears. A small headache was blooming in my forehead. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head to try and calm down. 

**Look at you, trying to act like I don't exist. Well guess what, I'm coming back.**

The pain was growing rapidly and her voice was booming now. I looked up in time to see Sean turn around and watch his smile fade. He said something to me, but the noise and pain was too much. He was running over to me again and caught me as my legs gave out.

**Look at how they care for you. YOU! You don't deserve their care, their worries! You are going to feel what I felt all those years!**

I curled up in a ball and could barely feel Sean's arms around me. I closed my eyes to hide my tears, this pain was so intense. If this is what she felt for years, then I am awful for putting her through that. I tried to open my eyes and look up at the man holding me. Sean was yelling at Mark from a distance, then he looked back down at me. I could see the concern in his eyes as he tried to calm me down. I have to try and tell him that this is Sky.

"Sean.. Sky... Pain.." I whispered through the pain in my head and ears. It felt like my head was going to explode any moment now. 

**Come on (y/n), we have lots to talk about.**

I hit my breaking point, everything went dark and the pain melted away.

***

**Sean's POV**

"Have you seen the new update to Subnautica?" 

"No, what is it?" Mark smiled waiting for my answer.

"We can play multiplayer in our own world! I'm not sure if we can have three people but if we can, could you imagine us three playing together!"

"Dude that would be great! When does it come out?"

"Hopefully in a couple months, they are still patching it up right now. What do you think of that (y/n)?" I turned around and noticed she had stopped walking. "(y/n)?" She was rubbing her head and tried to look up at me. I knew something was off, I ran up to her and she starts to fall down. I catch her and hold her close. "(y/n)!" She was trembling, I can't tell if this is Sky or a panic attack. 

"Mark! Go get the car closer, we need to go home." I yell at Mark who nods and takes off running. "Hey, (y/n) look at me. You're alright, I got you." She is covering her ears and whimpering slightly. "Mark! Hurry up!" I look back down and she tries to open her eyes. 

"Sean...Sky...Pain.." Those three words we so quiet, but they screamed at me. 

"You're ok, I promise you I will protect you." I tighten my hold on her so maybe she can tell that I'm here. Finally, I feel her go limp in my arms as she passes out.

"Fuck. FUCK." I have to stay calm, but I have no idea what happened. We were just fine! She was laughing and having a great day, then this just happens! Finally, Mark runs up to help carry her to the car. 

Since she is passed out, Mark volunteers to carry her while I open the door. I turn back around to help Mark lay her down, but he stops.

"Sean you need to sit down and help lay her down. Then you can make sure she is ok." I nod and hurry to the other side and sit down. We carefully but quickly get her inside the car and Mark hurries to the driver seat. He fires the car to life and hurries away from the park. We are about 10 minutes from the cabin when I feel a chill run down my spin.

L̴̹̒̈o̶̜͈͝o̵̖͙̿̇ḳ̴̛͂ ̴̡͠h̴̩̙͠ỏ̷̻̾w̶̨̍̾ ̸͂̇͜p̴̪͖̐ệ̷͚͝a̵͔̋͝c̶̭͉̀͗e̴̳̐̔f̸̲̦́ȗ̸̼͔͊l̶͓̗̍͝ ̵͓̬̃̐s̴̬̳͒͘ḧ̸͎ḛ̷͕̏̆ ̶̹̐ī̵̱̙̒s̵͈̄͝

_Shit, not now!_

W̸̙͗h̸͚͉͆͊y̷̱͖ ̴̈́ͅn̸͉͠o̵͓̟͊t̶͔͠?̵͚̉͂ͅ

"Step on it Mark!" I feel the car pick up some speed as we hit the back road before the gravel driveway.

My vision starts to blur as I focus on (y/n). I gentle push a strand of hair from her forehead.

S̵̯͝h̷̰̓̇e̶̞̐ ̴̭̐d̴̞͈̆͠i̶̟̫͆d̷̞͒ ̶̥̔ͅa̸̭͛ ̸̣̓̕s̸͚̒l̷̢̤̎ő̵̧͕p̷̻̈́͊ͅp̶̠͐͂͜y̵̙͉̾ ̷̟̈̋j̵͓͗ͅo̵̥͋̕b̶̼͗̏.̷̧̽̈́ ̵͉̲L̶̺̈́͗͜ȃ̸̫̙š̴̤̩h̷̝̯̿e̴͈̋̄d̸̪͋̅͜ ̴̣̀ǒ̴̟ͅu̶͕̓t̸͕̗̋ ̸̈́̍ͅt̴͖̽o̸̻͑o̵͈̙̕ ̵̬̑f̵̺̓ḁ̵̈́͜ş̷̬̒t̴̲͛͒ ̵͉̰̀a̵̋͜ṇ̸̛̯d̵͓̓̄ ̸̖̕k̵̛͔͛ñ̷͖o̵̦͙̍c̸̬̎͋k̴̹̫͘̚e̷̲͛͜d̵̖̟̊̂ ̸͙̤̂t̷̄̽͜h̴̳̏ẹ̵̦͆ ̴͌͘ͅp̶̡̚o̸̰͘ỏ̵̫̘͝r̶͔͛̋ ̸̣̊̃t̷̫͒h̷̬̀͜i̴̦ņ̶̗͗g̵̗͖̑ ̶̧̧̍̎o̴̝̳̽u̶̩͈̐͛ṭ̵͆.̵̨̡̛

_How does he know that it was Sky?_

Į̵̛͔͗ ̸͍̹̈ḱ̶͎̕n̴̥̟͂o̴̮͋̋ẇ̷̮ ̷̢̍͌m̶̜̄̽ŏ̴̗ͅṛ̶͛e̵͇̓ ̵̱̞̀t̷̫̠ẖ̸͎͛ǎ̸̮̕n̴͙̾ ̸͚́̈́y̵̨͇̒o̷͍͛̈u̸̘̿ ̵̪̮̀̅t̸̖̙̄h̶͍͍̏͊i̵̖͊͐n̸̬̈́k̴̻̑̕.̴̞͈̋̌

I didn't even feel the car stop, or when Mark yelled at me to move. I watched (y/n) get pulled away and carried out of the car. I opened the door but fell to a knee outside. I was so dizzy and I could something touching my upper lip. I poke the substance to see that it was indeed blood. 

L̴̫̺̍̊ė̷̬̖͠ť̴̰'̶͕͝ś̵͔ ̵͌͜h̷̪̆͊a̸̮̮͒̚v̵̗̜̋e̵̦͝ ̵͔̑s̴̕ͅo̷͉͠m̷̜͊͝e̵̖͈ ̸̺̃f̶͈̀ͅu̵͚͚̅n̷̙̈́̾͜

"Mark?" I leaned up against the car, unable to see anything clearly or focus on what was happening.

"Jesus man what's going on!" He propped my up against his shoulder and half dragged me into the house. 

"It's them Mark. It's both of them. I'm...not sure why." I was gripping onto consciousness.

"Don't freak out on me, just hold out a little longer. I just gotta." I could feel Mark looking between the front door and the living room. Possibly figuring out if he can lock the door before I go. 

"Here, let me help you decide." I smiled at him and watched everything go dark around me. 

***

**Mark's POV**

"Shit!" Sean went limp against me and it took me a second to adjust the sudden increase in weight. "Fuck!" This is really bad, both of them are gone! I dragged Sean into the living room and laid him on the ground in front of (y/n). I had her laying on the couch, and I tossed a pillow down for Sean's head. I checked (y/n) again, she was still knocked out. 

"Oh my god, what do I do!" I stood there looking down at my two closest friends. I was helpless, I was terrified to wake one of them up and half Sky or Anti show up. I don't think I would make it alone if they both showed up. I also can't leave them alone, what if they wake up worried about me!

I pace nervously back and forth, trying to decide on what's the best option. 

Finally, I run upstairs and grab the bat that (y/n) used on Anti. I move the recliner to face both of them from a distance and sit down. 

"I'll be right here for you guys. I'm not going to leave you."


	15. I Will Protect Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! hints of force and rape in chapter. Nothing actually happens.

**Sean's POV**

_It's cold. I could tell I was laying down, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were covered up and I couldn't move it. I felt a pain in my chest growing. Until finally._

_I jolted up and breathed deeply, my hand holding my chest as I felt air circulating inside._

_"Wha?" I looked over and saw (y/n) staring at me. "(Y/n?"_

_"You weren't breathing when I found you. I don't know if I hurt you more but I had to try." I could tell she was scared. I smiled to her, to show her that I was alright._

_"Thank you." It was all I could say. Just like her, I was terrified. I remember Mark bringing my into the cabin, how scared (y/n) looked before she passed out. "Are you ok?" I leaned closer towards her._

_"Yeah, I was running through the trees when I almost tripped over you. How did you get here?" I looked around us and noticed we were in a forest. There were trees in every direction for as far as I could see._

_"I'm not sure. I helped get you back to the cabin after you had passed out. Then Anti started talking to me and I became dizzy and eventually passed out too."_

_"Anti talked to you? Is he here!" She glanced over her shoulders._

_"Probably, Don't worry though. I promise I will protect." I made my way beside her and hugged her._

_"What about Mark?"_

_"He seemed sane before I passed out. Hopefully, Dark doesn't get out while we are trapped in here." I could feel a pit in my stomach forming at the thought. We wake back up just to find out that Dark was there instead. "Do you know where we are?"_

_"No, this doesn't look familiar to me. I could be wrong and it's my dream world." She looked around and stands up. "We should get moving though, only a matter of time before someone else shows up." She holds out a hand and helps me stand up. Her shoulder was almost healed up, hopefully nothing happens to her again._

_We walk through the trees in silence, waiting for a voice or some sound. I was so nervous, but (y/n) looked calm. I was used to seeing her be timid and shy, but now she was walking with strength and courage. I stayed close by her, at least now I can protect her._

_"The air here just feels heavy." I muttered. The sky was empty except for the moon. It was a full, bright moon that casted a glow over everything._

_"That's how it always is. Like a burden is on your shoulders with every breath." She sighs. I look back to her and just smile in the moment. I reach over and grab her hand, she looks up at me in surprise._

_"Whatever happens, we'll get home." She smiled back and squeezed my hand. We held hands while we walked, mostly to comfort each other. (y/n) kept looking to her other side from time to time. Finally she stopped and stared at the trees._

_"What's up?" I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything. She grabs my hand again and takes off running in the opposite direction. "(Y/n)! What was it?"_

_"It's her. I can feel her getting closer." We ran as fast as we could before stopping to catch our breath. "We can rest for a moment." She slide down a tree and sat down on the cold ground._

_"Where are we even going? Can we get out of here on our own?" I thought out loud._

_"Yes we should be able too, but I have no idea where to go. I'm mostly trying to avoid her." She stood up again and looked around. I closed my eyes for a moment, but I caught a glimpse of a hand reaching out from behind a tree and grabbing (y/n)'s arm._

_"(Y/n!)" I yelled out, but I was too late. She was pulled into the dark forest and dragged away. I could hear her screaming._

_"Sean!" Her voice sounded like it was all around me. I took off in the direction she got pulled towards and ran. I kept screaming out her name, hoping to hear a response. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth before something hit my head._

_***_

_I stirred awake and pushed up off the grass. I felt a swift kick hit my stomach causing me to roll over onto my back. The same foot stamped into my chest and sat there. I opened my eyes to see Sky standing over me._

_"Well, look who was hiding from me." She smiled evilly at me. I tried to push her foot off of me so I could stand up. She giggled then flicked her hand at me. She lifted her foot as my body tumbled away a few feet. I steadied myself and was standing in front of her. "Look at who is trying to be tough this time!" She pulled out her sword and spun it over her hand before catching it and pointed it right at me._

_"Where is (y/n)?" I was furious. Sky laughed and took a step towards me._

_"Why do you like her? I promise, I'm more fun!" She jumped at me and grazed my cheek with her sword. I dodged the attack and slide to the side away from her. I took my free moment to observe our surroundings. We were in almost like a fish bowl, but with trees surrounding a small meadow. It was a perfect circle, if it wasn't for the psychotic alter ego standing in front of me, it would be beautiful._

_"Where is she!" I yelled at her. Finally Sky grins and points to my right. I turn and see (y/n) standing on the edge. (Y/n)!" I yelled at her, but she doesn't run to me. I look at how she is standing, almost like she was afraid to move._

_Then I see it. The grin materializing behind her, the glowing right eye, an arm holding her still against him. She walked into the moon's glow and then I can clearly see him._

_Anti smiles and holds her tightly against his chest._

_"Long time no see, master." He sneered at me. A knife appeared in his hand as he moved it to her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to look away from him. "Shame the bruise healed, I'll just have to do something that will last longer."  
_

_"Anti, stop!" I yelled at him. I felt a force hit my back and force me down to the ground again. Sky walks up to my side and looks back at Anti._

_"So, that's Anti huh?" I growled under my breath at her. "I'll take that as a yes then." She snapped her fingers as my body went ridged. She walked towards Anti who was holding back a struggling (y/n)._

_"Let her go for now, we'll have our fun here soon." Anti smiled and released (y/n). She tripped over her feet and took off running for me. She slide down and tried to move me. She managed to flip me onto my back and checked to see if I was ok._

_"Your cheek." She carefully wiped away some blood._

_"I'm fine. Just go, run as far as you can. I can keep them here ok?"_

_"No, I won't leave you here." She held my hand again and I could see the determination in her eyes. Without warning, she vanished from my side. Sky snapped her fingers again and I could barely move. I sat up just enough to see Anti holding (y/n) again._

_"Back to you, my pet."_

_"For god's sake Anti stop!" I roared at him. My arms felt like they weighed twenty pounds, I tried to reach out for her. Sky laughed again and sent me tumbling away._

_"You go first beautiful." Anti cooed at Sky. I could hear (y/n) trying to wrestle away. Sky kicked me again and I rolled to my stomach coughing. The pressure on my body let up and I jumped up to standing._

_"Come on now Sean, you wouldn't want to hurt this pretty face." I glared at her. I jumped close to her and threw a punch. She teleported just out of my reach and punched me. I could feel my lip split, I stood up and wiped the blood off my chin. Anti giggled while he watched me get beat up. (Y/n) was yelling at Sky to leave me alone. I stood my ground as another wave of force pushed me down again. She thrusted her arms to her side as I flew feet off the ground before landing hard on my side._

_"Had enough yet?" She gloated at me._

_"Why are you doing this?" I coughed and wiped away the blood from my lip again._

_"Simple, you keep Anti locked down and she betrayed me. I think this is all justified." She pulled her sword out again and teleported next to me. I moved just in time to miss her full swing. I just got a nice size cut on my leg._

_"Fuck."_

_"Yeah, that's what Anti thinks a lot. How does it feel, huh?" She towered over me and held the sword towards the ground. I couldn't stand up anymore, the cut was just deep enough to be excruciatingly painful to try and stand. I looked up at her._

_"If he hates me, then why are you throwing the punches?"_

_"Think of it as a bonus gift. This is just the foreplay." I felt my face drain of color at her tone. Suddenly, I was on the edge of the meadow, Sitting on my knees next to Sky. I was frozen in place, her hand was over me. She must be holding me still, like a puppet._

_"Your turn!"_

_I heard the deep giggle coming from Anti's chest. He let (y/n) go again and she ran away from him, but not towards us. She ran to the farthest side of the meadow, but of course Anti showed up to catch her again._

_"Look, it's not nice for dolls to run away from their owners."_

_"You don't own me!" She spat back at him._

_He pulled out his knife again, and walked towards her menacingly._

_"Fine then." He walked right up to her and stared harshly at her._

_"Run, like the little fox you are." He grinned. She hesitated to run, she didn't want to follow his command. He groaned and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "I. Said. Run." He breathed into her face._

_She looked terrified and as soon as he let her go she ran away. He smiled and relaxed some while he watched her run._

_She got to the other edge before he glitched in front of her again. She yelped out and fell to the ground. Sky sighed beside me._

_"Anti, I understand you like to play with your prizes, but can we move along?"_

_Anti looked up and stared at me. "Is he furious yet?"_

_She clenched her hands making me hold my breath as a tingling sensation overcame me._

_"Oh yeah he is." She giggled._

_"Alright then." He grabbed (y/n) again and glitched to where we were. He set (y/n) down on her knees in front of me._

_"Do you know what Sean's weakness is?" He knelt down and stared at me from over her shoulder. She was staring back at me with pleading eyes. She was trying so hard to be tough, but I could tell it was failing._

_He wrapped his hand over her neck again slowly, she held her breath as his fingers closed down on her skin._

_"You." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and looked away._

_"So, what would be the worst punishment for Sean?" He used his other hand to caress her cheek. I knew he could feel the rage coming off my glare._

_"To see you suffer. Not in pain." I could feel Sky next to me shift anxiously between her feet. Why was she nervous? My attention only left (y/n) for that moment, when I looked back, I felt a new ball of rage blooming._

_"But in touch." He dragged the knife down her arm slowly. I could see goosebumps following the knife. (y/n) looked at me in pure fear and despair._

_"This is going to be hard for you, (y/n)." He kept his hand on her head while his other hand went to his belt buckle._

_"But this is going to be hell for Sean."_


	16. I Have to Fight This

**(y/n)'s POV**

_This can't be happening. I hear Anti talking to Sean, but I'm not focusing on him. All I can do is stare at Sean and his fierce eyes. He looks like he could kill Anti if he had the chance._

_"This will be hell for Sean." His hand lessened on my head while I heard him fumbling with his belt._

_I have to run now._

_I force my self up and bolt as fast as I can past Sean and into the forest. I can hear Sean yelling after me, Sky cussing me out, and lastly Anti's demonic yell._

_"Come back here you bitch!" I pushed past trees and ran as fast as I could._

_Surprisingly I break through the tree line and see a drop off. I skid to a stop and stare down at the cliff side. In the distance, I can see an outline of the willow tree and lake. So this is my dream world! When did this mountain appear? The sudden rustling of leaves broke me of my thoughts as Anti stride into the clearing._

_"You had your fun with a chase, now it's my turn. Don't worry, I'm not going to go through with what I had planned. This will be more fun." He tossed a knife in the air and caught it gracefully. I looked back down, I don't think I would survive that fall. I started going over my options when I suddenly remember Sean. He's alone with Sky, I need to hurry up and get rid of Anti quick. A sudden warmth bursts from my chest and warms my whole body. I can hear Anti walking up slowly._

_I know what I need to do._

_I turn around and hold my palm at him. He stops and smiles._

_"Oh, so you think you can do some magic now? " He laughed and took a step towards me. I put all my energy into moving him back. What feels like winds blows from behind me and goes through my fingers. Anti loses his grin as he tries to keep his footing._

_I hold up my other hand and concentrate harder._

_Push Him Back_

_I repeat those words over in my mind until I hear him grunt. He fell down to one knee. It's working! I walk towards the forest again, all the while I'm holding Anti back. He bares his teeth at me and glares through me._

_"You little bit-" I position myself so when I do my final big push, he flies off the cliff. He screams bloody murder at me as he falls down. I fall to a knee when exhaustion hits me. I need to get back to Sean. I force my body to stand up again and start heading back._

_"Anti? Did you bring her back?" Sky was yelling out. She had moved Sean out into the meadow and was waiting for Anti to come back. I stepped through the tree line and kept my head low. She caught her breath and seemed to be anger at me._

_"What did you do?"_

_"Don't worry about him. He'll live, you should worry more about you." my tone was flat and my words rolled off my tongue._

_"What do you mean by that?" She held her sword up._

_I walked closer to her, and slowly lifted my hand. She started to run at me, but I managed to push her back a couple feet._

_"How, when did you?"_

_"Learn this? Just now. Your boyfriend is down by the lake right now." Her eyes flared._

_"You will learn to respect us, you will know what we went through." She growled. She moved to attack me with her sword, but I pushed her back harder this time. Sean took a deep breath, so he must be freed from her spell. I kept pushing her back until she hit a tree. She was stuck to it, like what she did to Sean and Mark. Her sword fell to the ground by her feet._

_"Get us out of here, now." I ordered. She glared harder at me._

_"You won't hurt me." She whispered._

_"Yeah, you might be right. But he will." Sean picked up her sword and held it up to her neck. His eyes were blazing with courage and fury._

_"Send us back home, now." I commanded. She sighed and snapped her fingers. She vanished from the tree and Sean caught me before I could collapse again._

_"How did you do that?" Sean asked me carefully. I shrugged, I honestly had no idea._

_"Lets talk when we wake up." Sean agreed as we sat down together. We both laid down in the grass and waited for sleep to overcome us again._

_***_

I jolted awake and looked around the room. I was laying on the couch, Sean was on the floor beneath me, and Mark was asleep in the recliner with a bat.

I sit up carefully and find out what time it is. Its 7:00 in the morning. We were asleep all night like this? Poor Mark must have stayed up all night. Rather than waking them up, I let them sleep. Sean deserves some good rest, and so does Mark. I quietly head up to my room and curl up in my bed. I try not to think about what had happened in that dream, hopefully Sean is alright. 


	17. What is Their Plan

I stare up at the ceiling, piecing together what had happened. I just woke up again from a short nap, and decided now was a good time to collect my thoughts. I'm not sure if the guys are awake yet, but I'm going to take advantage of being alone with my thoughts. Why would she drag me into that place? She didn't try and talk with me, she just let Anti have me. Unless, that was the plan. How could her and Anti be communicating?

From what I know about Anti, he just wants to get rid of Sean. 

"This will be hell for Sean." His words echoed in my mind. It has to be about Sean, but why would Sky side with him?

She has made it a point to say that I betrayed her. She has a problem with me, and she doesn't appear to be someone that is willing to be controlled. So why follow what Anti wants? He could have bribed her with me if she helps him. I was avoiding the main incident that was tugging at my mind.

I close my eyes as the memory comes flooding back.

Looking into Sean's fierce eyes. Sensing Anti behind me. 

"You're his weakness."

His weakness.

I open my eyes and sit up in bed. Something I had missed in that moment, Sky. I didn't even bother to look at her, why would I? From out of the corner of my eye, I remember seeing her fidget. She wasn't comfortable with what Anti was doing. So, possibly she still cares about my wellbeing. More so than just because she is apart of me. She acts like she likes Anti, but does she truly? Maybe she did at some point but after seeing how he is, she might have gotten scared. She is mad at me, that's for sure; but maybe she doesn't want to hurt me. She might just be lashing out because she can't put what she is feeling into words. 

The next time I have the chance to talk to her, I'm going to try and get her to talk. 

I hear a soft knock on my door that pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The door opens slowly as Sean steps in. 

"Sean? When did you wake up?" He stood by the door and closed it. "What about Mark?"

"He's still asleep. I got worried if you had left or worse. I'll wake Mark up in a bit, poor guy had a rough night. Probably worried about us all night, did you see his weapon?" I smiled.

"Yeah, that bat." Sean motioned towards the bed. "You can sit if you want." He nodded and walked over. He sat down on the farthest corner.

"(y/n)." I meet his eyes. I'm not sure where he is going with this, or what I need to say.

"I'm not sure what to say about last night. I'm glad we made it back though." There was so much that had happened. Between Sky lashing out at Sean, Anti with me, and then me performing magic. 

"I just, I'm not sure what game they are playing. I know what Anti wants, but Sky? Anti doesn't make friends, The only reason he likes Dark is because he knows Dark could end him in a snap." I closed my eyes at the thought of something scaring Anti. Dark must be serious bad news. "And I don't understand what Sky wants, do you know?" I look back at Sean.

"Why don't we wait for Mark. He's going to want to know everything, and I don't think I can explain everything twice." Sean nodded, then started to get up. "Wait."

I reached out my hand, he looked at me puzzled and carefully put his hand in mine. His hand was soft and warm, he looked at me before sitting back down. He sat down beside me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on my hand. 

"When will this end?" He looked out the window at the morning light.

"I don't know, but I will hold on to my promise I made last night." He looked down at me and turned to face me. he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I will keep you safe. No matter what happens." I could drown in his blue eyes, his lips curled into a warm smile that sent comfort over me. I smiled back and he stood up and headed to the door.

"I promise that too, I will protect you and Mark." He smiled over his shoulder and closed the door.

After a short bit, I got dressed and headed downstairs. I could hear Mark asking Sean a bunch of questions, too fast for Sean to even respond. I walked through the doorway and Mark froze. 

"(y/n)." He walked up and hugged me tightly. 

"I'm ok, really Mark. I'm fine." I talked into his shoulder. He was holding me so tightly, like he was afraid he would lose me if he let go. Finally he let go and I sat down on the other side of Sean.

"Will you guys please tell me what is going on!" Mark exclaimed. Sean looked at me to go first. 

"Well, Sky was yelling at me in my head and that's why I passed out in the park. Then I woke up in my dream world. I was alone, and I knew she was around so I ran. After a brief time, I stumbled over Sean." Mark looked over at Sean.

"Anti was doing the same thing. That's why I got so dizzy and such."

"So after he woke up, we tried to find a way out. That's when they showed up. I got grabbed and I'm guessing Sean too?" He nodded at me.

"I tried to run after her, but then somebody knocked me out."

"The next thing I knew, Sean was laying in the middle of a meadow with Sky next to him. I was in the shadows with." My voice trailed off. 

"I couldn't even see her, it wasn't until Sky yelled at him to step forward." Mark looked confused.

"It was Anti right?" Sean and I nodded. "But, how did he get in there!" I shrugged.

"Maybe it's not a dream land, maybe it's where egos exist outside of our bodies? I'm not sure Mark, this was the first time I have seen anyone there besides Sky." 

"Sky fought with me, and would use magic to keep me from moving. She did that, until Anti." Sean stopped talking as the memories flooded back. 

"What?" Mark looked at both of us avoiding any eye contact. 

"Sky had told me that this was because of me. I'm not sure why all of a sudden, but she said this was for Anti." 

"She moved Sean to the side of the meadow, and Anti let me go."

"But he kept teleporting her to him when she would get to far away." Sean clenched his hands until his knuckles were white. "Then Sky said to move on. That's when it got worse." Mark looked at me with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk about it." I hid my face in my hands. 

"She got away before anything happened, she ran." Mark looked relieved but still worried.

"I managed to find a way out of the forest and was on a cliff side. That's when I had this sudden understanding of what I needed to do. I held my hand up and forced Anti back. It was like I was telling the wind where to go. I'm not sure if it was magic, I don't think I could do it here. Maybe just in that world? I ended up knocking him off the cliff and ran back to Sean and Sky." Both Sean and Mark stared at me in disbelief. 

"That's how you knocked Sky back." Sean muttered. All I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure how I did it, but I knew I could use it against her. That's how I managed to convince her to let us go. Then I woke up on the couch."

"Yeah, I woke up a little bit ago. That's about it." Sean looked towards Mark. He seemed lost, but knew we probably didn't want to dwell in the memory.

"Well, thank you guys for telling me what happened. I can't promise that I won't ask questions through out the day, but I'll try to keep them short."

"I understand Mark, but for now I'm going to shower." I stood up and walked back upstairs. I could feel them watching me as I left the room. I needed to get away from both of them, just for a little bit. 

I turn the shower on and just stand in the hot water. It's relaxing to just forget about everything. I pretend I'm back at home, and that everything is normal. Now that most of the event was out, there was still that one part bugging me. 

I know Sean isn't going to want to talk about what happened with Anti, but I need to. I would prefer that Mark isn't around. I choose to wait till tonight, and once Mark goes to bed. I step out of the shower after some time and dry off. I look up at the mirror and stare at my reflection. My eyes were back to blue, but had a grey tinge around them. I sigh and get dressed. 

I head back downstairs where I can hear Sean laughing about something. I smile to myself knowing that for this moment, they are ok. I walk in and see they are playing a game. Heating up the leftovers in the microwave for lunch, I sit down and watch them battle it out in their game. We decided it would be best to stay inside today, but I ended up sitting out on the front porch. After some time, Mark joins me outside. 

"Hey, sorry about bombarding you with questions today." I shook my head and smiled.

"No worries, you were confused and worried. I would have done the same." He sat down beside me, like he had last week.

"You know, Sean cares a lot about you." I look up at him in confusion.

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"I just figured you should know, since he is too big of a chicken to tell you. I'm not sure what happened last night with Anti, but I won't push it. Whatever it was changed Sean. He was worried about you when you left after we talked. I kept telling him that you probably needed to relax a little. It took me a while to get him to laugh." 

"Well, I care about you guys a lot. I just don't want you guys to get hurt anymore." I looked out over the yard and into the forest. I thought over when I ran away, and then the first time I saw Anti. I shivered at the memory.

"You alright?" 

"Yeah just little cold, I might head back inside ok?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind I'm going to stay out here for a bit." I nodded and went back inside. 

Everything just felt off. In a way that I wasn't sure if it was just me or everyone. Sean wasn't in the living room, and Mark is outside. I sit alone on the couch and try to relax. After some time, I doze off laying down. 


	18. The secret is out

I stirred awake and noticed how dim the room looked around me. The windows were dark and the only light source was the ceiling light and a lamp. I looked around and noticed the kitchen was cleaned and I was alone. I grabbed my phone and realized how late it was. "Jesus, its 11:00! They let me sleep for that long?" I rubbed my eyes as I started to fully wake up. "I may as well stay up then." I quietly warm up some food and sit down to watch tv. The whole cabin is silent besides my tv. "They must have gone to bed." I conclude to myself. 

I watch a couple episodes of my favorite show before I get hit with boredom. It was going on about one in the morning and I was wide awake. I go back to the fridge and grab a drink, then find another show to watch. I jumped when I heard the stairs creak.

I didn't look up until I heard footsteps and a yawn coming into the living room. 

"(Y/n)?" I turned and stared at Sean. "What are you doing still up?"

"Well, I slept too long out here so I'm just staying awake now. What are you doing up?"

"Just needed a drink." He wavered on his way to the fridge. This was my chance to talk to him, course he was half awake.

"Hey Sean?" 

"Yeah?" He called out from the fridge.

"If you're up for it, can we talk about something?" I asked nervously. I really needed to get this off my chest. Sean closed the fridge and sighed. He walked over to the couch and leaned over the back.

"What's up?" 

"It's about what we didn't talk about with Mark yesterday." Sean closed his eyes, as if he knew this was coming. He walked around and sat down on the other end of the couch. 

"Well, where do you want to start?" 

"Am I you're weakness?" I bluntly said it. The question that has been burning at me all day, just like that. Sean even blinked in surprise but then softened his eyes. 

"Yes." It was my turn to be surprised. He sighed again and got comfortable on the couch. "When he was making you run around, hell, when he was first holding you; I wanted to tear him apart. And then when he." He stopped again, avoiding what had happened.

"Sean, we have to come to terms with what happened and what he is willing to do. It was obviously aimed at you. We're lucky he didn't go through with it."

"We're lucky because you ran away. God I could punch him for even thinking about that." It's true, I would too if he showed up again. "I was so scared and angry when I couldn't even move towards him. Sky had me paralyzed so all I could do was pray you would get away. I felt so hopeless." He buried his face in his hands as he tried to calm down. I scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you would have protected me if she wasn't doing that."

"That's not the point, that's what they wanted to do. Anti knows my weakness, besides you. I live to help others who are in trouble, and to just sit by and watch someone go through something like that is awful. Especially when it's someone I care about." He looked up and met my eyes.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

I'm not sure what came over me, if it was going through that hell hole of a place or seeing Sean this vulnerable. All I could do was stare into his eyes, and I'm guessing that Sean felt the same. He cupped my cheek and slowly inched closer to me. I kept my eyes on his until I felt his nose graze mine. He stopped moving as our breath became synchronized and louder. He hovered just over my lips for a moment until gently pressing them together. I moved into the kiss to deepen it and rested my hand on his arm. His other arm went to the back of my neck to hold me closer. 

The kiss was comforting and passionate. We moved together with our breath, and he turned his head to further deepen our kiss. We would stop for a moment to catch our breath then dive back in for more. It was almost like all those years of guessing and waiting all lead up to this moment. He slowly laid me down onto the couch on my back and hovered over me with his arms supporting him. I held his head to keep him close and after a moment, flipped over so he was laying down. 

"Well then." He smirked. I giggled and leaned down to continue kissing. His hands rubbed from my head to my lower back, slowly. Finally, I pulled up and looked into his eyes. Our breathing was raspy and quick, he looked at me with questioning eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He pushed a strand of hair from my eyes and kept his hand on the side of my face. 

"I don't want to move to fast here. With Mark here, I don't want to make it awkward." Sean grinned at me softly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too." I moved back so Sean could sit back up. "I guess I'm pretty awake now." He chuckled. I giggled and laid back on the couch.

"I don't know, I feel like I could go to bed." I stretched and stood up. Sean looked up at me with sad eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I mean if you're alright with it?" I held my hand out and we walked upstairs holding hands.

We quietly snuck into my room and I went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. When I walked back out, Sean was still standing by the door.

"You can lay down, or just stand there all weird like." I joked. Sean smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. I got under the covers and soon Sean joined me. I turned the light off and curled up with my pillow. Soon enough I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. 

"(y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you, for as long as I'm around." He hugged me before quickly falling asleep. I smiled and felt safe in his arms, maybe tonight I will sleep better.

***

I felt movement next to me and sat up quickly. Sean was startled and sat up looking around.

"What! What happened?" I laughed at myself and patted him on the back.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since someone else has been in my bed." He relaxed and chuckled to himself. The morning sun was almost blinding in the room. We both laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. I could smell coffee wafting up the stairs and under the door. 

"Mark is up, unless you went down and made coffee?" I turned to Sean.

"I might be an awesome guy, but nobody is that amazing." He laughed. I smiled and got out of bed. Sean sat up again and watched me gather my outfit for the day.

"What?" I looked over while he smiled to himself. 

"You know how long I wanted to do that? To finally make a move with you?" I shook my head. "Since high school, almost 14 years. If only I could go back in time and let my younger self know that it will happen."

I blushed and went into the bathroom before I could say something embarrassing. I heard him get out of bed and straighten his outfit out. Once I was done I left my room first and headed downstairs. We didn't want to give Mark more reasons to pick on us. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mark cooking up breakfast. 

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. I sat down at the counter and watched him move about the kitchen.

"Good morning Mark." I smiled at him. He turned around and gave me a cheerful smile. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you on the couch. It looks like you made it to bed eventually though." I nodded and dropped my head to hide the blush on my cheeks. "That's good." He continued cooking breakfast and made me a cup of coffee. I thanked him for it and heard Sean walking in.

"Good morning Sean." Sean waved and went straight to the coffee maker. Mark started plating up the food for both of us, Sean sat down next to me in the other stool. We ate in silence, it wasn't a bad silence, but just calm. Mark glanced between us to make sure we were ok. 

"Do you guys want to have a relax day?"

"Like together?" Mark asked. We have had a lot of relaxed days where we all played games and watched tv. 

"Well, that's fine but at some point I'm going to go for a walk alone." Sean paused for a second and Mark looked at me with concern. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not used to being around people all the time, so I would like to just have a moment. No offensive to you guys, the time we have spent together without the crazy egos has been amazing." I could see Sean smile to himself quickly before hiding it from Mark. "And I used to go for walks all the time and just listen to music and escape the world for a little bit." 

"What if something happens?" Mark asked me. 

"I can't live my life in fear for the next bad thing. I'll be alright, I was just going to walk around the tree line and a little into the forest. I will stay within the cabin's sight." I smirked at Mark as if he was my brother. 

"I think it would be good for just a little bit to do our own thing. Just to escape from all the craziness that's been going on." Sean looked up at Mark and sided with me. Mark sighed in defeat at last. 

"Fine, but please promise me if you hear anything or feel off that you'll come back to the cabin and tell someone?" Sean and I agreed. "It would be nice to chat with some people back home."

"See, you can make your calls in private and I'll go for my walk."

"I'll probably walk outside too, but I won't follow you." Sean joked at me. I laughed quietly before eating some more. 

I got dressed into something a little warmer so I could stay out longer. I walked down the stairs and passed Mark. 

"Hey, before you go." He stopped me in front of the door. "If anything happens, just call me and I'll come to you alright?" He smiled at me, but I could see the worry dancing in his eyes.

"Of course. Same goes for you." I smirked. He chuckled and walked up the stairs. I put my headphones on and slid my hood over them. I put on some relaxing ambiance music and walked towards the trees. I saw Sean's back walking down the gravel driveway, he must be walking to the main road and back. I turned just inside the tree line and maneuvered my way between small trees and bushes. 

The sun was warm on my skin, but the cool spring breeze kept me from getting too hot. I would casually hum along with the music or just stare at the birds in the trees. I thought about how my coworkers are doing without me, how my roommate is probably having a great time without me, and about how my channel has no idea that I'm even gone. I opened my YouTube channel on my phone to see what was uploaded today. It was the Subnautica video that I recorded when Mark first called me. The fans loved it, they were talking about the times I got scared or frustrated when I missed something crucial.

I walked out for another 15 minutes, mentally planning on what games I wanted to play for the channel. I stopped after a bit and looked around, my music still playing in my headset. There was a river flowing by, tree stumps scattered around, and animal tracks ranging all around. I felt blissful, I felt like I belong here in this moment. A chilly breeze swept up and gave me goosebumps, letting me know to turn back and head to the cabin. I walked back slower and more mindful of what was around me. 

I broke through the tree line and saw Sean sitting on the front porch. He was busy on his phone. I walked up and stopped in front of him.

"Hey!" He looked up and smiled at me. "How was your walk?"

"It was nice. You were right about us doing something alone for just a little bit. It helped clear my mind." He beamed and set his phone down. "How was yours?"

"Same, it was nice to collect my thoughts and just not think for a while. It was getting cold so I figured it was time to come back." I walked up the steps and opened the front door. Sean stood up and held it open for me and we both walked back in.

"Is Mark still on the phone?" Sean shrugged, but we heard him laughing upstairs. "I'll take that as a yes then." I felt butterflies in my stomach. We were alone again, I walked towards the kitchen when I felt Sean grab my arm.

He turned me around and kissed me sweetly again. We broke apart and I stared up at him.

"So, just a random kiss there?" 

"Just nice to finally do that." He smiled and leaned down again. He held me close and kissed me lightly, compared to last night. We didn't stop until we heard a sound from the doorway. Sean jumped and I looked over to see a smug grinned Mark. I stepped back and blushed. Sean leaned casually against the counter, but slipped a little and had to catch himself with the stool. 

"Well, well, well." Mark grinned even more. "What's going on here?'

I covered my red cheeks and Sean started rambling. 

"You know what, never mind. I'll just go back upstairs and let you guys do whatever it is you want." He winked at us and whistled down the hall and up the stairs. I smacked my forehead.

"He is such a dork, Lord." I shook my head and sighed.

"But he is our best friend." Sean concluded and we both laughed.

"Guess that secret is out." I said between catching my breath again.

"Oh well, he would have figured it out soon enough." Sean was still laughing. We both calmed down and eventually moved to watching tv.


	19. A Dark Turn

**Mark's POV**

I whistled back up the stairs and could hear them both laughing from the kitchen. "Finally he grew a pair and made a move." I muttered with a laugh, I sat down on my bed and smiled again. "Well, I can leave them alone for the rest of the day. They should be fine together so maybe I'll go into town." I spoke out loud. I put on my shoes and walk down the stairs and knock on the wall. 

"Just making sure the coast is clear!" I jokingly yell. 

"Shut up, it's fine bastard." Sean laughs as I walk into the living room. (Y/n) is sitting next to Sean on the stool and they seem to just be talking. No awkward adjusting or blushing this time. 

"What's up Mark?" She asks me. 

"I just figured I would give you guys some space and go for a drive?" She looks at Sean with surprise and he seems to be stuck on a though.

"Honestly dude, you're fine. Please don't make this weird." His tone was serious but he was smiling. It's nice to see everyone smiling and happy.

"Alright then, well what do you guys want to do? I can still leave if you guys need some alone time." 

"Honestly, your fine Mark. We can do something together!" (Y/n) excitedly said. I shook my head.

"Really, I'm going to go for a drive and just relax now that I'm off the phone alright?" Sean gave in and nodded.

"Just be careful man, and call us if you have any problems ok?" Sean looked at me serious. Every since their egos have shown up, we have been on high alert with any weird feelings. Especially for me. 

"I promise I will." I waved goodbye and headed to the front door.

_Figured I'd give them some time to talk and spend some time together. After all, this was years in the making._

I hop into the car and drive down the gravel road slowly.

After about thirty minutes of mindless driving with my thoughts, I turn back into the driveway. It's in the late evening, so dinner is the next plan. I park the car and look up at the cabin and look around the yard. The cabin looks dark but I can see moving light from the living room on the side of the yard. I open the front door and can hear the tv playing a movie. I can hear the two of them chatting back and forth about the movie. I quietly sneak into the living room, with the intent on scaring them. I hunch over and make it to the back of the couch and wait for the perfect moment.

The movie, which sounds like a horror movie, gets really quiet. I can hear (y/n) suck in her breath letting me know that it is a tense moment. Right as the jump scare happens I jump up and grab (y/n) shoulders.

She screams and Sean jumps back and yells. I can't hold back my laughter after I let (y/n) go and fall to the ground. I'm holding my stomach and I can hear (y/n) walking over me. 

"You jerk! That wasn't cool!" She crosses her arms which makes me laugh more.

"You're so funny when you're trying to be mad!" I howl, Sean is laughing now which breaks (y/n) concentration and she starts in. 

"Seriously, not cool dude." She adds between laughter. They stop the movie and ask me about my cruse around town. 

"It was nice and relaxing. Did you guys just watch the movie or is there an idea for dinner.

"Yeah, we already started dinner. (y/n) made a tater tot casserole! It's almost done." Sean said which reminded (y/n) to check the oven. 

"Actually it is done!" She took it out and it smelled so amazing.

We ate at the counter for once and talked over anything that came to mind. After dinner, we watched the rest of the movie. I sat in the recliner and glanced over to see that (y/n) was holding Sean's hand when a suspenseful part came up. I would just smile and act like I didn't notice. After the movie, I stood up and decided to go to bed. 

"Goodnight Mark!" (y/n) called back as I headed to the stairs. 

"Goodnight guys!" I answered and walked into my room. I changed and laid down in bed. After a bit I heard them both walk up and only one door open and close. I raised an eyebrow and thought about picking on Sean about that tomorrow.

I close my eyes and start drifting off to sleep. I'm not sure if I was already dreaming but I thought I heard a voice say something. 

~~**I'm coming** ~~


	20. Goodbye. For Now

**Sean's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling and felt (y/n) move closer against me. This is the second night that I have slept with (y/n). I smiled to myself and felt a warmth flow from my chest. I had my arm under her shoulders keeping her close and safe, she fell right to sleep as soon as we laid down. I however, couldn't sleep.

Right after she fell asleep, a weird feeling creped into my mind. It's the feeling when Anti is going to show up, but he usually talks to me. Maybe it's Sky, but (y/n) fell asleep quickly and easily. Usually it's difficult or painful for her. Then that would leave. 

I tensed up and felt my face drain of color. 

"It couldn't be that." I whispered to myself. (Y/n) stirred slightly in her sleep before closing the gap between us even more. 

_I'll try and wake up early and talk to Mark._

I tried to relax but ended up dozing off into an uneasy rest. 

***

I was startled awake suddenly and looked around the room. My breathing was shallow and I checked on (y/n). She was still sound asleep, she looked so peaceful. I checked the time and heard Mark's door open.

_Seems like he didn't sleep well ether._

I carefully got out of bed and hurried into my room to change my cloths. After getting a little cleaned up, I headed downstairs. Mark was looking outside while the coffee was brewing. 

"Morning man." I walked over and poured two cups of coffee. Mark kept looking outside until I walked up to him. "Hey, you alright?"

He snapped back to reality and blinked at me. "Huh, Oh! Sorry yeah, I'm fine. Just still waking up." He rubbed his eyes and took the other cup. We both stood there in silence while we sipped on our coffee. "So!"

I sighed and shook my head, I should have known this would happen.

"You finally did it. I'm so proud of you!" He punched my shoulder lightly and laughed. He seems alright, maybe my weird feeling was just me. 

"Shut it." I looked away to calm my cheeks down. 

"Look, it's only been years of you both trying to hide the fact you guys like each other." Mark was smiling. 

"Well, we didn't mean." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't mean to get caught yesterday." I sipped on my coffee.

"I already knew something was different. She was beaming when she came downstairs. I can tell you since I am like her brother that if you hurt her."

"Yeah yeah, you'll beat my ass." Mark threw his arm around my shoulders and clinked our cups together. 

"Correct!" He exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't wake (y/n). After we laughed it off we went back to staring out the window. After more silence, Mark cleared his throat.

"I think you guys are good for each other. Not meaning to be weird, but I'm happy for you guys."

I smiled and turned back to find something for breakfast. Mark sighed and rubbed his head again.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Worry started to bubble in my stomach. 

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Well, before I fell asleep, or I was asleep. Regardless, I heard something." I could feel my cheeks fire up and I raised my hands up.

"I swear we didn't do anything." 

"No, no not that. In my head Sean." I took a deep breath then tried to shake off the embarrassment. "It was a voice."

"Who's?" I already knew what he would say. A part of me was hoping he would say it was a dream. 

Mark kept his head low which was enough of an answer. 

"Mark, what's going on?" 

"I don't know! Everything is fine, I'm not angry or stressed about anything. Sure enough I heard him say that he was coming. That's all I know Sean." He was starting to panic, I need to keep him calm. 

"Look, maybe it was Sky playing a trick or Anti even. That just happened to both of them without ether of us knowing! I'm sure we are fine." 

"You don't get it though, I can tell when it's him. I promise I wouldn't lie about this. We are in danger here Sean." He walked over to me by the counter and sat down on the stool. He held his head in his hands and took in shallow breaths. I was stunned, Mark is usually the one to keep me under control and calm. 

"Look, we can handle this. Do you honestly think that (y/n) will leave when this is happening?" 

"If you both know what's good for you, you will leave. He is corrupted and malicious. He will turn you both to his side and or take over your egos!" 

"No, if we run away then what happens? He will still try and take control over you and how will you stop him. At least with us here we can help."

"No, take (y/n) and leave. Or I will leave you both here." Mark stood up and waited for my answer. I stood my ground and stared back at him. "Fine then, I'll pack my bags and head into town to a hotel." 

"What if he hurts someone else!" I followed him into the hall and yelled at him. 

"He won't hurt just anyone. You know this." It was true, Dark tends to go after whoever Mark cares about that is close. It's not like Anti who would attack an innocent. "Just let me get away and make sure that I have this under control. I will not let him hurt (y/n), I couldn't bear to see that." I wanted to protest but I knew the feeling. I felt like the scum of the earth when I came back and saw how badly injured they were. 

"Just come back here when it is over, and keep me updated while you're still you." Mark nodded. "I'll talk to (y/n), just go if this is seriously what you need to do." He turned and hurried up the stairs. I leaned up against the wall to wait for him to come back. After a short time, Mark came back down and grabbed the car keys.

"Be safe."

"I will be. Take care of her for me." 

"I will." With that, Mark walked out the front door and headed to the car. 

I watched him drive off down the driveway before closing the door and locking it. I walked back into the living room and waited for (y/n) to wake up.

Soon, (y/n) came down smiling and sat down next to me. She asked me if Mark was asleep and I proceeded to explain. 

"So, he left to keep us safe?"

"Yeah, Dark won't attack just anyone. He will try to hurt us, but since he left we are safe."

"But, what if Anti or Sky shows up?" I paused and thought about it. I missed out on that, I was too focused on us being so calm and happy. 

"Were going to be alright, but if it does happen and Anti comes out. Just run, run and hide in the forest. I will try to gain control again as soon as I can." She had fear in her eyes as she nodded. 

I held her hands and stared into her eyes. "Do I need to keep telling you my promise?" She smiled and looked down at our hands. "I will protect you."

She smiled at me and took in a deep breath. 

"Ok, I trust you both." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I watched her walk away, but then felt a chill on my neck as if someone blew on me. I looked around and felt lightheaded. This can't be happening already! I stood up and tried to walk calmly into the hall and upstairs. (y/n) asked me where I was going, to which I answered the bathroom and stumbled up the stairs. 

By the time I got to my door, the headache started up. I gripped the door frame to balance myself and held my aching head. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Mark for help, but my shaking hands dropped it. I fell to my knees and tried to focus on warning (y/n).

How is he doing this! I was calm, and then all of a sudden he shows up. Unless they are all working together.

"(y/n)." I tried to yell but my voice came out as a whisper. 

His voice filled my ears before I blacked out. 

Į̸̋'̶̨́m̷͈͛ ̷̭̐h̵͖̅e̸͘ͅr̶̗͛e̵͕̒


	21. Did You Miss Me?

**(Y/n)'s POV**

"Sean?" I called up the stairs when I heard a thud. I walked up slowly and could see that he was laying on the ground. "Sean!" I ran up and knelt down beside him. I turned him to his back and gently started to shake him. "Sean please!" He turned his head and coughed. I leaned back and relaxed a little. "Thank god, you can't do that to me." I stopped as I glanced down at him.

He was grinning at me, with darken eyes.

"Fuck." I tried to scramble to my feet but a hand reached up to my throat and pulled me down.

"Now, that's not very lady like." Anti sneered at me.

"What do you want?" I gasped out. Anti stood up and pulled me up to my feet. 

"Simple, where is Mark?" My eyes widened. He waited for a moment, then grew impatient and forced me against the wall. "Where. Is. Mark?" 

I gathered up some spit and launched it into his face.

He smiled and rubbed it off with one swipe of his free hand. "You know, you shouldn't piss me off kitten." He opened my bedroom door with a snap of his fingers and threw me. I landed against my bed and hit the ground hard. I was in a daze until I felt him grab my shirt collar and push me against the bed. 

"Do I need to ask again?" 

"I don't know where he went." I muttered. 

"I'm pretty sure you do. No one is here to save you this time. I have Sean under lock down so he won't be interrupting us for a while." I felt the urge to cry catch in my throat. Anti grinned evilly at me, a small knife materialized and he held it over the center of my chest.

"Tell me, I really don't want to break this pretty skin." The tip of the knife touched my skin sending goosebumps down my back. 

"I'm not going to tell you shit!" I yelled at him. He slowly put pressure on the knife and it pierced my skin slightly. I kept my eyes locked on his, those dark green eyes. He pushed a little more sending a drop of blood running towards my shirt. I will not give in to this creep.

"Oh but you will darling. You will." he pushed down slightly dragging the knife down a centimeter. The pain was getting worse the longer I held out. 

"And it'll just keep getting worse until you tell me what I want." Between each word he moved it slightly. I held back the tears for as long as I could. I could sense that Anti was becoming more frustrated with me, He slide the knife down fast making me yelp out and cry. 

"Finally, now unless you want me to go further, you'll tell me where Mark is." The knife was pushing down on my shirt, if he pushed down again he would be cutting fabric too. 

"Fine." I growled at him. He smiled and pulled the knife back. My shirt had a thick line of blood going down my stomach. I tried to remember where Sean said Mark was going.

"He's at a hotel, biggest one in town." Anti grinned even bigger before suddenly disappearing. I looked around frantically for him but then heard yells from the hallway.

"Now, stop fighting me before I get pissed." Anti growled. A body came tumbling in and landed just in front of me. Mark looked up and glared at Anti.

"Why did you teleport me back here! How did you even know I was there!" Anti leaned against the door frame and held the knife lazily in his hand. He pointed behind Mark with the knife and smiled. 

Mark turned around and faced me, blood still running down my chest and stomach. Mark didn't say anything, but I could see his veins popping out of his hands and forehead. He was furious. 

"Anti." I have never seen Mark this mad. He turned back to Anti, and judging by Anti's reaction, glared at him with daggers. 

I was starting to feel lightheaded. "Mark?" I begged for him to look at me. He didn't turn around, just stared at Anti. 

Then something happened. Mark's skin started to change just slightly. It's almost like someone erased the color from him and left him looking grey. He was still laying on his hip but he started forming a hue around his body. It was like a mix of red and blue but they were distinctly separated. 

"That's enough." His skin was flipping between the grey and his normal skin color. He snapped his fingers and Anti doubled over in pain. I watched in horror as Anti cried out before falling to his knees. Mark's skin calmed down and went back to normal. Exhausted, he fell to his side and watched Anti. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter and Anti remained still on his knees.

Before my eyes, the green hue vanished and he looked up at us. Sean's blue eyes stared at us before glossing over with tears.

"What happened?" He breathed. He looked at Mark and noticed how drained he was, then his eyes landed on me. "Oh my god." He jumped up and ran over to me, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. It wasn't too deep and was already starting to clot.

"Sean?"

"I need to fix this, I need to."

"Sean!"

He stopped mid panic and looked up at me.

"What happened just now with Mark?" Sean looked over at Mark and back towards me.

"That was Dark." 


	22. The Final Meeting

I let myself zone out while Sean started cleaning my wound. My thoughts were flowing through my brain while I sat there mindlessly. I felt a hand rest on my arm, but then Sean started waving in front of me. 

"Hey! You keep leaning, I need you to stay still just for a little longer, please?" I nodded and focused on the mirror behind him. My eyes were darker grey today, almost as grey as Mark's skin. Why was this messing with me more than Anti? I was able to stand up against Anti, but I don't think I could do that with Dark. Even if that wasn't fully Dark, I was terrified of just that. 

"(y/n), please look at me." I snapped my gaze towards Sean and felt guilty for zoning out again. He looked so tired and worried for me.

"Please tell me if you're in pain." I straightened my posture and felt comfortable. "Thank you. Do I need to go over the plan again?" I blinked at him without answering. "Alright, you're going to drive to a hotel in town and stay safe. Then Mark will go somewhere else and I will stay at the cabin. We need to stay apart for a short time until it's safe from Dark, got that?" Sean was waiting for me to answer, looking right into my eyes. His eyes were so deep and mesmerizing. 

"Please, (y/n) snap out of it!" He snapped his fingers in my face a couple times and gently shook me. My eyes finally blinked and snapped back into focus. Sean was watching me intently, waiting for me to reply. "Look, I know this is sudden and nerve racking, but I need you to listen to me. Please!" His eyes were still glossy and I could feel him shaking slightly. He's really worried about this. 

"Can you stand up?" Sean stood up and waited for me to follow. He helped me up and I was able to steady myself. "Ok, you need to pack whatever you need for a couple of days and we need to leave now." Sean was dragging me out of the room. Mark was still laying on the ground, he hasn't moved at all. 

"But, Mark." I muttered.

"We can't trust that it's him right now. I promise that he will be ok, we need to hurry though." He helped me gather up some clothes and essentials and hurried out to the car. When we walked past Mark for the last time, I noticed he moved slightly. I stopped for a moment before Sean grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. He opened the driver side door for me and tossed my bag in the back seat. 

"Please, focus while you are driving. Blast some music, roll the windows down, anything you need. Don't tell me where you stop and stay for the next couple of nights. Just let me know that you made it somewhere safe." He was gripping my shoulders tightly, I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. I could feel the fog clearing from my mind slowly as I watched him. "Just be safe and don't tell anyone who you are."

"I'll be careful and safe, Sean." I spoke clearly which eased his nerves. He nodded and lessened his hold on my shoulders. He looked like he was about to walk away, but then pulled me in for a kiss. He held me close and I gripped on his shirt, I didn't want to leave. I knew it was for the best but what if something happens. We broke apart and he leaned down to rest his forehead on mine. 

"(y/n)."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I opened my eyes suddenly at his words. After everything that has happened so far, it feels like we had been together for months. We have been friends for years and I have liked him for a long time. Maybe it was time to say that.

"I love you too." I could feel him smiling then I felt him move back away from me. He smiled sweetly at me while I sat down in the car. He closed the door and stepped away while I turned the car on. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes before I even turned the car to leave.

I watched him and the cabin disappear in the mirror. I let the tears fall freely as my thoughts got louder.

_What if I never see him again? What if I never get to see Mark? What if they find me?_

My anxiety was bubbling inside me as I tried to calm down and drove into town. 

***

I walked cautiously into the hotel room and set my bag down. I payed for a week and gave them a fake name, just like Sean wanted. Now just playing the waiting game for when I get a call telling me that it is safe. I sent Sean a message letting him know that I made it, but he hasn't replied yet. I laid down on the bed and waited for a while before finally calling Sean out of worry. 

"Sean?"

"What's wrong?"

"I got worried, with everything going on and you didn't answer me when I texted you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I had to wake Mark up and explain what we were doing. He just left, I have no idea where he is going."

"Well, please keep me updated. At least send me a message every so often so if something happens I'll know. "

"I can do that, but you know we can call each other?" 

"Isn't that risky?"

"He can't do anything over a phone call, just don't tell me where you are. Or they can find you." A chill ran through my body at the thought of ether of them appearing in my room. "Feel free to call me whenever you need too, and I'll let you know if you need to turn your phone off incase I start to lose it." My lip trembled at the thought of Anti taking over him and what he would do. 

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this happening?"

"Something set Dark off and now Anti is feeding into it. This happened years ago, hopefully Mark can get it under control without Dark gaining control. If he can, then we can all be together again. This won't be long, I'll see you soon." He spoke calmly and smoothly to me. I could feel my nerves relaxing until I sighed out the last of the tension. "Get some rest tonight alright?"

"Yeah, you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my love." He hung up the phone as my cheeks flushed up and my stomach swarmed with butterflies. 

"He did that on purpose, just to make me happy for a bit." It did work, I had a permeant grin on my face for a while. I turned the tv on and allowed the time to slip by. 

The sky darkened and I began to fall asleep.

_I opened my eyes again and stared at the empty sky above me. I could hear the water splashing on the lake side and the willow tree blowing in the wind. I didn't need to sit up to know where I was. I heard footsteps beside me and looked up._

_"Sky?"_

_She looked out over the field, as if she was waiting for someone._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Shut up." She spat down at me. For some reason, I wasn't afraid of her. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again. I heard Sky groan at me and nudge me with her foot._

_"You told me to shut up."_

_"What do you know about Darkiplier?" I opened one eye and looked at her._

_"Shouldn't you know everything about them? You seem to know a lot about Anti." She flinched at his name. Something is wrong with her, she was just praising him._

_"From what I can tell about Darkiplier is that he can't be trusted."_

_"And you thought Anti was trustworthy?"_

_"I will kick you to the other side of the forest."_

_"Fine, I know that Dark is corruptive, deceitful, and cunning. Is that better?" I looked over and noticed that she was gone. I sat up and watched her walk down the hill. "What are you going to do?" She ignored my question, I sat up and tried to yell after her again. "Sky!" She stopped and turned her head towards me. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"What, just talking with you rather than attacking you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's just say that nothing has changed between us, but the others are a bigger threat. So for the time being, I'm on your side." She stated forcefully. I blinked in surprise and stared at her as she turned back towards the forest. "Be careful out there (y/n), we still have our own score to settle. I need you in one piece for that." I shivered at her threat. After a few moments, I was alone again._

_I laid back down on the grass and gazed at the sky. I was caught myself hoping that perhaps Sean would end up here again, or Mark. It's happened before, then I could see them and ask them my questions. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing before I snapped and start crying._

_"I can do this. For their safety as well as my own." I made my promise out loud to let it sink in. I will follow what Sean told me and keep my distance. I opened my eyes again and felt the ground shift and become softer._

I opened my eyes and looked up at the hotel's ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. I was alone and everything seemed to be alright.

I got cleaned up and headed downstairs for breakfast. I made up a huge plate to take back to my room so I would have food for the whole day. After sneaking up the stairs I made it back in my room and turned around to lock the door.

The feeling struck me as soon as my back was to the room.

I was not alone. 

Trembling and losing control on my thoughts, I froze there. I could run, drop the food and hurry out of the building. Or I could defend myself, I stood up to Anti before I can do it again. I stayed still and heard the footsteps walking up to me. I counted to three in my head before spinning around and stared at the startled women.

"Oh!" 

"I am so sorry miss, I was merely trying to do some cleaning for you while breakfast was being served. I can come back in a little bit." 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have turned around so fast and startle you." She smiled at me sweetly before leaving my room. The house keeper had made my bed and did some light cleaning around the rest of the room. I organized the food into the fridge and turned the tv on for some noise.

"I really need to relax. They can't find me here, nether Sean or Mark knows I'm here." I lay down and try to calm my nerves.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Sean called me a couple hours ago and did a check in for all of us. Mark was safe and still himself and Sean was struggling to keep Anti under control but was managing. 

Two days passed with sneaking breakfast food and the calls with Sean. He was on the verge of losing it today. During the call, his voice glitched out and I heard Sean yell out to hang up. I was dying to send him a message to check on him, but decided to turn the phone off. 

Three days pass and it's been a week since I arrived here. I was going crazy just sitting in this tiny room while my best friends were in danger. I turn my phone back on and get flooded with messages and voicemails from Sean. I'm too nervous to call him first, in case it happens to be Anti. 

Tomorrow is when we had agreed that I would go back to the cabin. I should wait for Sean to let me know that it's safe, but it doesn't matter at this point. I need to see them, regardless of who is in control.

I gather up my belongings and leave the hotel. I drive out of the parking lot and head back to the cabin. The gravel road meets the road and I carefully turned. My anxiety was growing while the trees broke away to reveal the cabin. I park the car and step out.

"Sean?" I called out quietly. No response.

I walk up to the front door and quietly walk in. I gagged suddenly and covered my nose when a smell hit my senses. 

Blood.

From where I'm standing in the hallway, I can see small drops of blood on the ground and a handprint on the staircase railing. I hold my breath and hold in my yells. I close my eyes and focus on my hearing to see if I can hear him walking around. 

Silence.

I creep down the hall and peer into the living room. Everything looked fine, besides the occasionally blood drops and scrapes on the floor. The living room area was empty, so I turned back to check upstairs. 

I peeked into my and Mark's rooms to make sure they were empty. The only room left to check is Sean's. I open the door slowly and can tell that someone is in there. I crack open the door and can see someone hunched over sitting on the bed.

"Sean?" 

The figure looked up slowly but stayed on the bed.

"(y/n)?" Sean's uneasy voice answered back. I was filled with so much relief that I threw the door open and hurried to his side. 

"What happened Sean?" He was hurt, badly. He had bruises all over his arms and face, I could see shallow cuts covering his body through the slashes in his clothes. His breathing was shallow, probably from being in pain for some time now. I knelt down beside him and looked over him. He barely moved towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"(Y/n), run." I looked back up at him and was ready to tell him no, but then I heard the door creak.

"Well, look who finally showed up." His voice echoed in the room and rang in my ears. Sean tensed up and looked behind me, his grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to come back." I turned slowly and stared at the man in the corner.

It was Mark, but a worse version. His skin was a dead grey and the hue I had seen before was gone. He stood with his hands behind his back, making him look superior and powerful. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt, black tie, and a matching vest under a darken jacket. 

Darkiplier took a step towards us. I shrunk up against Sean and watched Dark's every movement. He chuckled deeply when he noticed how scared I was.

"Don't worry love, it'll be over soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story! I am currently working on book two for this series so keep an eye out for the first chapter that I will be posting soon!


End file.
